Yo Soy Isabella Salvatore
by Catii Cullen Salvatore
Summary: N.M Edward se va dejando a bella sola, pero bella no es lo que parece, ella es Isabella Salvatore, hermana de Damon y Stefan Salvatore, bella decide visitar a sus viejos amigo de Mistyc Fall, pero no contaba con que su amigo tuviera a otros invitados en casa.
1. Chapter 1

N.M Edward se va dejando a bella sola, pero bella no es lo que parece, ella es Isabella Salvatore, hermana de Damon y Stefan Salvatore, bella decide visitar a sus viejos amigo de Mistyc Fall, pero no contaba con que su amigo tuviera a otros invitados en casa.

el se fue...  
me dejo, no lo podía creer, después de todos estos años huyendo del amor, me doy una oportunidad y que hace el?... me deja

Wow me siento tan mal. Libre. que ironía lo que siempre quise ser, "libre" y ahora que lo era, parecía mas una tortura que un sueño.

Porque me dejo?. en realidad no lo se, solo se fue un día diciendo que no era bueno estar juntos, que yo no era suficiente para el. y Yo que me prometí nunca enamorarme, caí como una adolescente ante el sueño de haber encontrado a mi príncipe azul.

Pensaba que el era perfecto, que todo seria perfecto y viviríamos por siempre... Pero nada de eso sucedió

Mi "Para siempre" no duro mucho y todo mi sueño se derrumbo y después de tantos años recuerdo el porque me prometí nunca enamorarme, para nunca depender de nadie, pero al final de nada valieron mis promesas por que a la primera yo misma las rompí.

No entendía por que no le había dicho quien era yo en realidad, Yo soy un vampiro original no como lo es Edward. para que me entiendan mejor comenzare por el principio.

Mi nombre es Isabella Salvatore pero me conocen como Isabella Swan, por que cambie mi nombre?  
sencillo por que la familia salvatore ya no era mi familia y todo por la perra psicópata de katerina petrova mas conocida como katerine pirce.

Hace algún tiempo cuando aun era humana, vivía con mis hermanos mayores y mi padre en un pueblo llamado mystic fall en virginia, en esa época mi padre le dio hospedaje en nuestra casa a una jovencita que según me dijo papá era la hija de un viejo amigo de la familia, así que para hacerle un favor a su amigo hospedo a su hija en nuestra casa, a mi en verdad no me importo mucho en ese momento pues katerine se veía como la persona mas tierna del mundo, así que me pareció genial que se quedara a vivir en nuestra casa, ella seria como la hermana que nunca tuve, al principio katerine me mostró su lado amable se podría decir que eramos amigas, ella estaba comenzando a salir con mi hermano Stefan, y eso era genial, así no solo seriamos solo amigas, sino que si ello se casaban katerine y yo seriamos hermanas(bueno algo así yo estaba feliz por que stefan era feliz con katerine, todo estaba bien hasta que Damon volvió de la guerra y conoció a katerine.

Flashback

Damon había llegado de la guerra hacia algunos meses, había desertado y papá no estaba nada feliz con eso, habían tenido una fuerte discusión y papá le dijo a damon que mama no estaría nada orgullosa de él si lo viera ahora, que era un desertor y un millón de cosas mas que yo no pude oír mas por que salí corriendo en dirección al bosque que quedaba cerca de casa, estuve llorando en el bosque mucho tiempo por el echo de que, papá hablara de mamá, ese tema me ponía triste, al recordar que ella murió por darme a luz (cosa que papa me recordaba casi a diario).

cuando volví a casa ya entrada la noche me di cuenta que nadie se había percatado de que me fui, no me malentiendan no es que deseara ser el centro de atención solo que me pareció demasiado raro que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de mi partida por tantas horas, pero al final no entendía cual era mi preocupación si desde que damon volvió, todo en la casa cambio, cambio la relación entre damon y stefan y entre mis hermanos y yo, todo por culpa de katerine, ella se había encargado de que damon y stefan estuvieran al pendiente de ella en todo momento y eso había generado conflictos entre nosotros, ambos amaban a katerine y ella le gustaba eso, pero no soportaba que no todo el cariño de mis hermanos fuera para ella, no soportaba que ello pensaran en mi en lo mas mínimo, tanto así que cuando alguno de ello trataba o siquiera pensaba en pasar tiempo con migo ella se encargaba de entretenerlos, eso ya no me gustaba a mi en lo absoluto así que decidí hablar con mis hermanos, cuando le dije que quería hablar con ellos a solas katerine me miro extraño en ese momento no supe descifrar lo que había en su mirada, era algo tenebroso su miraba mostraba rabia y maldad hacia mi y eso de verdad me asustaba, pero preferí dejarlo pasas.

cuando katerine nos dejo a solas en el salón comencé a hablar con mis hermano acerca de como era katerine.

- de que querías hablar con nosotros isa?- pregunto damon mirándome con gran cariño como siempre hacia, el era mi hermano preferido por que se parecía demasiado a mi, nuestra personalidad era similar.

- Y-Yo. -tartamudee no sabia como decirle a mis hermanos que la chica que ambos amaban y por la que tanto peleaban no era quien ellos creían.

yo había oído hace unos días una conversación de mi padre con Jonhatan Gilbert en la que hablaban de los vampiros del pueblo, cuando los oí creí que debían estar bromeando, vampiros? por dios claro que no existen los vampiros, o al menos eso creía hasta que oí a papá mencionar que el sospechaba de katerine, ahí todo encajo para mi, el por que stefan y damon parecían estar bajo alguna clase de hechizo en lo referente a katerine el por que ella evitaba ciertas cosas sencillas como una comida en familia o un baile, el por que de sus salidas nocturnas, ahí todo pareció cobrar sentido, así que desde ese día decidí investigar mas acerca de los vampiros en el pueblo y acerca de katerine, descubrí que katerine no era la única vampiro y para mi sorpresa mi amiga Elizabeth también era uno de ellos, cuando la confronte y le dije que yo sabia, ella lo negó pero luego al irme de su casa por accidente me tropecé y al caer mi brazo se corto y la cara de Beth se transformo en la de otra persona, en la de un monstruo sus ojos se volvieron rojos y las venas debajo de ellos se marcaban era una imagen de verdad escalofriante, mi cara debía se un poema por que en cuanto Beth me vio así de asustada y volvió a ser la misma de siempre su cara y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y me explico todo acerca de los vampiros como se transformaban, que se quemaban a la luz del sol, lo de el lapilazuli, yo aun estaba en shok no creí todo lo que ella me había dicho,pero conforme pasaban los minutos y Beth seguía explicando, me di cuenta de que todo era real.

salí de casa de Beth directo a mi casa había planeado decirle a mis hermanos quien era en realidad katerine, no podía dejar que un vampiro manipulara y destruyera a mi familia, lo que no me esperaba era lo que ello me dirían cuando les conté todo lo que sabia de katerine.

-Co-como te enteraste de todo eso? - me preguntaba stefan entre asustado y enojado - Beth me lo contó.- respondi yo.

- mira isabella tu no entiendes lo complejo de la situación- me dijo damon hablándome como a una ni a de 4 años. eso me enfureció de verdad.

-te estas escuchando damon? que no entiendo lo complejo de la situación los que parecen no entender son ustedes, están saliendo con un vampiro, por dios un VAMPIRO.

-cierra la boca isabella.- dijo damon tomándome con fuerza de los brazos, su agarre era fuerte y me estaba lastimando.

-suéltame damon me lastimas.- el me soltó y caí al suelo.

- es mejor que no le digas nada de esto a nadie isabella.- me dijo un stefan que jamas había visto.

-o sino olvídate que somos tus hermanos.- esa ultima frase me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, mis hermanos prefirieron a katerine antes que a mi

-me-me están diciendo que si digo lo que se acerca de katerine, ustedes dejaran de ser mis hermanos?- pregunte por que tenia que estar segura de que lo que había oído no había sido producto de mi imaginación

-Asi es isabella, si algo le llega a pasar a katerine por tu culpa, puedes olvidarte de que somos tus hermanos.- me dijo damon con la voz mas seria que tenia, en ese momento me levante del suelo, los mire a lo ojos y les dije

-no sera necesario, desde este momento ustedes dejan de ser mis hermanos.- cuando termine de decir esas palabras mis mejillas estaban bañadas en lagrimas.

salí corriendo de casa al único sitio al que podía ir, a la casa de Beth, cuando llegue ella me esperaba con los brazos abiertos le conté todo lo que había pasado y le pedí que me convirtiera, quería estar con ella, quería conoces el mundo, quería ser libre, Beth no quería convertirme pero al ver mi insistencia decidió hacerlo, con su uña hizo una rajada profunda en su mano y me dio de beber, en verdad el sabor de la sangre bajando por mi garganta era repugnante, me daba arcadas, pero me mentalice que después de eso todo seria mucho mejor, cuando beth termino de darme de su sangre me miro a los ojos y me volvió a preguntar si estaba segura, yo estaba segura, así que asentí, ella rodeo mi muñeca con una pulsera, me dijo que esa pulsera la tenia desde hace algunos años, que se la había echo una bruja amiga suya, que era de lapilazuli y que me ayudaría a caminar bajo el sol, después de eso no recuerdo nada, cuando desperté beth me dijo que estaba en transición y que debía beber sangre humana para completar el proceso y eso hice.

Al los día nos enteramos que el consejo de fundadores había decidido darle caza a todos los vampiros del pueblo, así que beth y yo decidimos huir antes de que nos mataran.

fin Flashback

después de eso Beth y yo seguimos juntas algunas décadas y a cada lugar donde llegábamos decíamos que eramos hermanas Beth aparentaba 17 igual que yo así que la historia era creíble, ademas físicamente nos parecíamos las dos eramos de tez blanca y cabello casta o.  
mientras estuve con beth aprendí a alimentarme de animales, no me gustaba mucho pero eso ayudaba a no llamar la atención y todo iba genial hasta que un día beth encontró al hombre de su vida, un vampiro de unos 200 años llamado tony,desde eso beth y yo decidimos seguir cada cual por su camino.

Yo deje de alimentarme de animales y comencé a beber sangre humana, de su envase original, empece a frecuentar clubes en los que los hombre y mujeres literalmente me ofrecían su carótida para beber, todo gracias a la compulcion (otra de las ventajas de ser vampiro) mientras vivía mi etapa "Rebelde" por así decirlo.

Flashback

una noche como cualquier otra, en uno de los clubes que frecuentaba conocí a alguien, un Vampiro, el mas sexy que había visto en lo que llevaba de vida, su cabello algo rubio y rebelde le daba un aspecto que decía "recién follado" sus ojos verdes parecían lagunas que te invitaban a sumergirte en ellos, su mandíbula cuadrada le daba un aspecto de dios griego, y ni que decir de su cuerpo, llevaba un traje gris que hacia su aspecto peligroso y atractivo eso fue lo que mas me atrajo de el, esa sensación de peligro, algo en el te instaba a pecar, y eso me encantaba como dije esa era mi época rebelde y ese peligro me ponía demasiado.

me acerque a el, y entablamos una conversación, al final olí algo que no pude ignorar era sangre, bastante sangre y eso me dio bastante sed, así que me despedí de mi nuevo amigo y salí para buscar la fuente de ese delicioso olor, pero lo único que encontré era un cuerpo ya sin vida de un hombre y una mujer a su lado llorando sin consuelo, ella tenia algunas cortadas de las que le salia un poco de sangre, en realidad su sangre no olía tan bien como la de su amigo muerto pero me conformaba con ella, al fin y al cabo no me había alimentado hoy y ella seria el bocadillo perfecto para arreglar mi noche, la agarre por la camisa y atraje su cuello a mi boca y le hinque mis colmillos, ya la estaba dejando casi seca cuando sentí como alguien me lanzaba contra una pared, de inmediato me levante y me puse en posición de pelea, enfrente mio había una chica rubia de ojos verdes que me miraba divertida, no entendía que le parecía tan gracioso, me había arrebatado mi bocadillo.

- soy rebekah- dijo ella yo la mire confundida por que se presentaba si acababa de arrojarme contra una pared, así que le conteste

-acabas de arrojarme contra una pared y de quitarme mi bocadillo de la noche.- ella solo se rió y me dijo

-no linda TU acabas de terminar lo que yo comencé - no entendía de que me hablaba -primero acabe con él y entre al bar por una copa mientras ella. - dijo mientras señalaba los cuerpos- despertaba, y que sorpresa me llevo al llegar a qui y ver como TU- me señalo- terminabas MI comida.- la sonrisa en su cara no podía ser mas grande aunque aun no entendía el por que, ella continuo hablando - pero descuida no pasa nada yo fui como tu alguna vez, por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre...

- soy isabella. - hable de nuevo cuando la voz volvio a mi.

- un gusto isabella.

cuando me di cuenta que rebekah no tenia intenciones de lastimarme me relaje un poco y deje mi pocicion de ataque , ella se acerco lentamente a mi y me miraba a los ojos cuando una voz gruesa hablo a mi espalda

- o hermana veo que ya conoces a isabella.- esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte, era el chico sexy del bar. al voltear veo que el nos mira desde su lugar sin moverse, sonríe y dice

-que coincidencia isabella, parece que el destino nos quiere cerca.- luego por su cara se expandió una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo pero que lo hacia ver muy sexy.

Fin Flashback

ahora que lo pensaba, hace demasiado tiempo no veía a nick y rebekah creo que se estaba haciendo hora de visitar el pasado, por lo que había oído nick y rebekah vivían en mystic fall, si que coincidencia, vivían en el pueblo que me vio nacer y morir, pero eso no importaba volvería a verlos, aunque eso implicara ver de nuevo a damon y stefan.

asi que lo decidi, proximo destino Mistyc Fall.

Que les parecio?

dejen comentarios eso es lo que me motiva para seguir escribiendo, recomendaciones y criticas (constructivas).

GRACIAS POR LEER

By-catii

Este fanfiction fue escrito por catii cullen salvatore.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

-.-

Por razones de tiempo. . .

NO escribo:

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

ahora que lo pensaba hace demasiado tiempo no veía a nick y rebekah creo que estaba siendo hora de visitar el pasado, por lo que había oído nick y rebekah vivían en mystic fall, si, que coincidencia, vivían en el pueblo que me vio nacer y morir, pero eso no importaba, volvería aunque eso implicara ver de nuevo a damon y stefan.  
Próximo destino mystic fall

* * *

después de decidir ir a mystic fall, comencé a empacar mis cosas personales que en realidad no eran muchas, solo algunas ropas y unos cuantos recuerdos de todos estos años,algunas fotos y diarios personales, estaba empacando todo en una maleta cuando vi aquel diario rojo que tuve a principios de 1900, aquel diario en el que escribí todo lo que viví en ese tiempo, como me transforme de una dieta animal a una dieta de humanos, en el que escribí todo lo que vivía con nicklaus y rebeka, tantos recuerdos que había en el, solo para recordar aquellos tiempos decidí leer una de las paginas del diario, lo habri justo en la pagina del día 13 de septiembre de 1903, el día de mi cumpleaños.

**Flashback**

_estábamos__ en New York celebrando mi cumpleaños, y lo mas divertido de todo era que al caer la noche decidimos comenzar a festejar en forma, ya nos habíamos echo de algunos humanos para divertirnos, y decidimos ir al centro de new york para festejar mejor, cuando llegamos entramos a uno de los mejores lugares para celebrar de toda la ciudad, estábamos en la época de la prohibición y todo era mucho mejor. Nick uso la compulsion con uno de los guardias y nos dejaron pasar, ya adentro nos dedicamos a disfrutar, habíamos bebido demasiado, rebeka había visto a un humano que llamo su atención así que decidió ir con el a otro sitio, y solo quedamos nick y yo para celebrar_

_- isabella que te parece si salimos de aquí y hacemos algo mas divertido.- me dijo nick mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento._

_- si que te parece si para festejar una a o mas de "vida"- dije con ironía- vamos a hacernos un tatuaje._

_nick me miraba con su boca abierta como si no pudiera creer lo que decía, pero al final acepto y eso hicimos, nos tatuamos, cada uno algo que significaba mas que el simple tatuaje, nick se tatuó unas aves saliendo de una pluma en su brazo y parte del pecho y yo me tatué Una serpiente envuelta en una media luna, y un medio sol en mi hueso de la cadera del lado derecho._  
_ese tatuaje representaba mi independiente, dividía mi pasado y mi presente._  
_La media luna representaba mis días oscuros y perdidos; el medio sol, la vida que tenia ahora._  
_Y la víbora era yo... Hermosa y delicada, pero cuando de proteger su ideal de libertad se trataba, podía ser eficaz y asfixiante._

Fin Flashback

y ahora que recuerdo ese día, recuerdo también que fue el ultimo cumpleaños que pase feliz de verdad, después de eso nick, beka y yo nos separamos por que ellos debían huir de Mikael su padre que los buscaba para matarlos(lo se, eso es peor que mi drama familiar). decidimos tomar rumbos diferentes para protegernos y así yo termine deambulando por el mundo, conociendo los lugares que siempre quise conocer, pero aun así seguía pendiente de lo que a nick y beka se refería, aunque por un tiempo perdimos comunicación, hace algunos meses me entere que Mikael había muerto, nicklaus lo mato por fin, y no me malinterpreten no soy de las que le desea a alguien la muerte pero Mikael solo representaba un peligro para nick,y por ende a todos a su alrededor y eso me incluía a mi.

luego de recordar decidí terminar de empacar mis cosas y bajar a la sala donde se encontraba charlie viendo televisión, charlie era un hombre solo, sin ninguna familia así que cuando llegue a este pueblo apartado de la civilización decidí convencerlo de que era su hija (gracias a la compulcion) y así poder pasar desapercibida, no me convenía llamar la atención, debido a que Mikael sabia que yo conocía a sus hijos, pero ahora que el había muerto podía volver a ver a nick y a rebeka.

al llegar a la sala, le dije a charlie que me iba, que no me podía quedar por mas tiempo en este pueblo, use la compulsion para hacerle creer que volvería con rene.

ahora me encontraba en un avión con destino a virginia y de ahí directo a mistyc fall, me hospedaría en un hotel por que aun no sabia donde vivía nick.

poco despues de llegar a Mistyc Fall descubrí donde quedaba la casa de Nick pero decidí primero ir a tomar algo a mistyc grill para despejarme un poco.

cuando entre al grill me impresione lo poco que había cambiado desde mi ultima visita algunas décadas atrás, me acerque ala barra y pedí un whisky doble, en verdad lo necesitaba para controlar la sed que tenia, estaba tomándome mi whisky cuando oí que una voz ronca y profunda a mi espalda me hablo.

-veo que aun te gusta tu whisky doble amor.- esa voz no podía ser de nadie mas, pero aun así decidí no voltear a mirarlo.

-después de algunas décadas, se te vuelve una costumbre.- le conteste con la voz mas neutral que encontré.

-y podría tomarme una copa contigo?- pregunto el mientras se centava en la banca junto a mi.

-en realidad yo ya me iba, he venido a esta ciudad a visitar un viejo amigo, solo pase a tomarme una copa antes de ir a su casa.- le dije mientras me volteaba a mirarlo, y ahí estaba el tan hermoso como lo recordaba, me miraba con una sonrisa sexy en su rostro que lo hacia ver como un pecado andante, su vestuario era diferente al que le gustaba usar hace algunos años, ahora tenia unos jeans que colgaban de su cintura dejando ver algo de sus boxers negros, una camisa verde con botones en el pecho abiertos que le daban un aspecto rebelde y su cabello siempre indomable y pareciendo "recién follado"  
y ahí estaba frente a mi, mi amigo y ex-amante, nicklaus estaba muy alegre de volver a verlo, así que no me pude contener mas y me lance a sus brazos.

- te he extrañado demasiado nick.- le dije mientras me alejaba para verlo a los ojos

- y yo a ti amor.

después de eso decidimos ir a mi hotel por las maletas y llevarlas a su casa, me quedaría ahí el tiempo que durara mi estancia en mistyc fall que esperaba que fuera larga.

* * *

Que les pareció, dejen su comentario, eso es lo que me motiva para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

Este fanfiction fue escrito por catii cullen salvatore.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

-.-

Por razones de tiempo. . .

NO escribo:

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

-veo que aun te gusta tu whisky doble amor.- esa voz no podía ser de nadie mas, pero aun así decidí no voltear a mirarlo.

-después de algunas décadas, se te vuelve una costumbre.- le conteste con la voz mas neutral que encontré.

-y podría tomarme una copa contigo?- pregunto el mientras se centava en la banca junto a mi.

-en realidad yo ya me iba, he venido a esta ciudad a visitar un viejo amigo, solo pase a tomarme una copa antes de ir a su casa.- le dije mientras me volteaba a mirarlo, y ahí estaba frente a mi, mi amigo y ex-amante, nicklaus.

- te he estrañado demasiado nick.- le dije mientras me alejaba para verlo a los ojos

- y yo a ti amor.

después de eso decidimos ir a mi hotel por las maletas y llevarlas a su casa, me quedaría ahí el tiempo que durara mi estancia en mistyc fall que esperaba que fuera larga.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

ya estaba instalada en una de las habitaciones de la mansión de nick y ya había desempacado, salí a buscar algo para divertirme ya que nick me había contado que estaba tratando de que una chica una tal caroline se fijara en el, así que eso me dejaba a mi fuera de la ecuación, osea "solo amigos"

decidí que seria divertido estar con un humano, pero en el momento de buscar uno, me descubrí comparándolos a todos con Él, así que volví a la casa de nick, ahora solo quería una bolsa de sangre y una botella de whisky para así al menos olvidar un poco.

no se en que momento de la noche me dormí, solo se que me levante y aun tenia ganas de una copa mas, al salir de mi habitación, escuche varias voces en la sala de la casa, eran varias pero no las reconocía bien, así que decidir bajar saludar, servirme mi copa y volver a subir a mi habitación, cuando comencé a bajar las escalas todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que nick hablo.

- solo es una amiga que se esta quedando con migo unos días. - no supe que le contestaron ellos así que solo seguí bajando las escaleras, tenia una camisa negra que supuse seria de nick aunque no se por que la llevaba, quizás nick me cambio cuando perdí el conocimiento la noche anterior. al terminar de bajar la escalera me dirijì a la sala donde ellos estaban, la misma donde se encontraba el whisky, antes de entrar hable para que supieran que no me demoraría mucho.

- lo siento, solo vengo por algo de whisky y los dejo que sigan en lo que esta...- pare antes de terminar la frase, al darme cuenta que las personas que se encontraba en la sala de estar de nick eran nada mas y nada menos que ellos, los Cullen.

no lo podía creer pensé que mi cerebro me estaba jugando una mala pasada, así que parpadee varias veces, pero ellos seguían ahí, así que solo seguí haciendo lo que pensaba hacer, camine hasta el armario que tenia los licores y me serví una copa, notaba como cada uno de los Cullen me seguían con la mirada detallando cada paso que daba, al voltear ellos me miraban con la boca abierta,(metaforicamente) nick noto la incomodidad y hablo para romper la tensión.

-Carlisle, chicos ella es isabella.- dijo nick presentándonos, luego me miro e hizo lo mismo

- isa ellos son los Cullen.- yo en ese momento no sabia que hacer, si decirle a nick que ya los conocía o ignorarlos, pero en ese momento recordé las palabras de edward "sera como si jamas hubiese existido" y ahí supe que hacer haría como si jamas los hubiese conocido.

- un gusto.- dije yo mirándolos - ahora los dejo para que sigan hablando.- y comencé a caminar fuera de la sala de estar hasta que escuche que me llamaban.

- Bella, espera.- oí que alice decía, yo pare y voltee para encararla.

-lo siento alice aun tengo que arreglarme y salgo en media hora.- le dije mientras continuaba caminando y salia de la estancia hacia mi habitación, ahora me daría un baño y saldría a comprar algo de ropa, por que la que tenia no me serviría aquí.

POV EDWARD

no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo de alejarme de bella, aun no podía salir de mi habitación, no podía soportar el echo de estar alejado de mi bella, pero debía soportarlo, ella debía ser feliz y yo no era quien para quitarle su humanidad, hacia poco mas de cuatro meses que nos habíamos alejado de bella por su bien, toda mi familia me decía que debía salir de mi cuarto pero yo simplemente no podía, todo allá afuera me recordaba a mi bella, así que prefería quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto.

mi familia ya se estaba cansando de todo esto de dejarme "morir" por bella y me decían que volviera si tanto la extrañaba pero yo simplemente no podía, alice quería volver con su mejor amiga, quería al menos ver su futuro para asegurarse de que estaría bien, pero eso también se lo prohibí, no quería intervenir en ningún aspecto de la vida de bella, de mi bella.

estaba en mi habitación encerrado cuando un torbellino entro.

- levántate de esa maldita cama edward, carlisle quiere decirnos algo.- dijo alice sin respirar en todo el discurso.

-no me interesa alice, no voy a salir de aquí. - le dije mientras ella solo daba vueltas por el cuarto.

- vamos edward carlisle llegara en cualquier momento.- dijo mientras escuchábamos la puerta principal abriéndose

- ves te lo dije- y salio corriendo en dirección a la sala, yo solo la seguí, quizás así dejaría de molestar un tiempo.

cuando llegue abajo ya todos estaban reunidos y solo faltaba yo, en cuanto llegue carlisle comenzó a hablar.

- chicos nos mudaremos.- dijo mientras tomaba asiento.- es un lugar llamado mistyc fall en virginia.- termino de decir, todos nos preguntábamos como era que ibamos a ir a vivir a un lugar tan soleado como lo es virginia y carlisle deduciendo lo que no estábamos pensando respondió.

- un viejo amigo que conocí cuando viví con los vulturi, me mando algo que nos podría ayudar con eso.- mientras hablaba nos mostraba un paquete que yo no había visto que traía, de ahí saco algunas manillas y anillos y nos paso a los chicos las manillas y a las chicas los anillos, tanto las manillas como los anillos tenían una joya de un color azul hermoso.

-esas son joyas de "lapilazuli", evita que brillemos al sol entre otras cosas que les diré después.

- así que con esto podemos salir al sol sin ser descubiertos?- pregunto jasper

- así es jasper, esto nos proteje de la luz solar.- dijo carlisle mientras mostraba su brazalete

-esto es genial, así podremos ir a la playa y visitar ese lugar que carlisle acaba de mencionar- dijo emmett mientras comenzaba a brincar y cargar a rosalie y dar vueltas con ella, ella solo lo miraba con amor y le sonreía, eso me recordó tanto a mi bella.

- entonces cuando partimos carlisle?- pregunto rosalie cuando emmett dejo de dar vueltas con ella.

- este viernes, debo arreglar algunas cosas en el hospital, y mi traslado.

- y donde nos quedaremos?.- pregunte por primera vez yo.

- nos quedaremos en la casa de mi amigo mientras nos entregan la nuestra.- dijo carlisle, en ese momento alice y rosalie salieron disparadas hacia su cuarto a empacar y luego las seguimos todos, hoy era miércoles y solo faltaban 2 días para irnos.

Cuando llegamos a mistyc fall vimos que era un pueblo hermoso, nos dirigimos a la casa del amigo de carlisle donde nos quedaríamos, cuando llegamos vimos que era una mansión hermosa, al tocar nos abrió la puerta un hombre rubio de unos 23 años de ojos verdes, un humano o eso creía hasta que carlisle lo saludo.

- klaus amigo, cuanto tiempo.- dijo carlisle mientras abrazaba al hombre que por lo que vi en su mente este era su amigo que conoció cundo vivía con los vulturi, me impresiono por que una persona que parecía humano tenia mas de 200 años que era mas o menos el tiempo en el que carlisle vivió con los vulturi, salí de mi ensoñación cuando oí como carlisle nos presentaba con este hombre.

- klaus esta es mi familia, ellos son emmett y rosalie, alice y jasper, él es edward y ella es mi esposa esme.- dijo mientras nos señalaba a cada uno de nosotros.

- un gusto yo soy klaus.- dijo este hombre mientras se hacia a un lado para que pasáramos.- pero no se queden ahí pasen.

entramos a la casa y era hermosa. cuando llegamos a la sala de estar comenzamos a hablar

-bueno chicos por lo que hable con carlisle, sus planes son quedarse en mistyc fall un tiempo, no es así?

- así es.- dijo carlisle

- ok, entonces pueden quedarse en mi casa, mientras les entregan su casa.- dijo klaus sonriendo le a carlisle.- hay habitaciones para todos, solo tengo que ajustar algo y todo estará listo.

en ese momento escuchamos a alguien bajando las escaleras y todos nos quedamos callados.

- solo es una amiga que se esta quedando con migo unos días - dijo klaus viendo que nos sentíamos incómodos, la persona que bajaba las escaleras era humana, oíamos su corazón latiendo. carlisle asintió dándole a entender que comprendíamos, seguro a eso se refería cuando dijo que haría algunos ajustes.  
antes de que esta chica entrara a la habitación hablo, y esa voz, la reconocí al instante.

- lo siento, solo vengo por algo de whisky y los dejo que sigan en lo que esta...- no pudo terminar la frase, cuando se dio cuenta que las personas que se encontraba en la sala de estar eramos nosotros.

no lo podía creer, pensé que mi cerebro me estaba jugando una mala pasada, asi que parpadee varias veces, pero ella seguía ahí, estaba mas hermosa que cuando nos fuimos su cabello estaba suelto cayendo en ondas por sus hombros hasta su cintura y tenia una camisa negra que supuse seria de klaus, le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, cuando la vi con esa camisa me dio ira de solo pensar en ella llevando la camisa de otro, también me parecía sexy y aun estaba en shock, pero ella reacciono antes que yo y continuo su camino hacia donde iba en un comienzo, se dirigió a un armario que tenia los licores y se servio una copa, notaba como cada uno de nosotros la seguían con la mirada detallando cada paso que daba, cuando ella volteo todos estábamos con la boca abierta, no comprendía como era que bella estuviera en la casa de un vampiro, como era que ella se metía en tantos problemas. todos pensaban igual que yo

-waw esa es bella, se ve muy diferente pero que hace ella en mistyc fall y en la casa del amigo de carlisle?.- se preguntaba emmett

-wow edwars tu noviesita si que sabe como llamar la atención, mira que meterse con otro vampiro.- esa era rosalie como siempre con sus buenos comentarios (notase el sarcasmo)

alice solo pensaba en que había vuelto a ver a su mejor amiga, no se lo podía creer era bella, ella no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

jasper se preguntaba como hacia bella para estar siempre donde estaban los problemas

esme estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a su hija que no pensaba en otra cosa

y carlisle trataba de descubrir como bella encajaba aquí con klaus

cuando ella volteo nosotros aun estábamos con la boca abierta (metafóricamente) klaus al parecer noto la incomodidad y hablo para romper la tensión

-Carlisle, chicos ella es isabella.- dijo klaus presentándonos, luego la miro e hizo lo mismo

- isa ellos son los Cullen.

- un gusto.- dijo mirándonos y saludándonos como si no nos conociera - ahora los dejo para que sigan hablando.- y comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala de estar hasta que escuche que alice la llamaba.

- Bella, espera.- oí que alice decía, ella paro y volteo para encanrarla.

-lo siento alice aun tengo que arreglarme y salgo en media hora.- dijo mientras continuaba caminando y salia de la estancia hacia otro lugar de la casa.

klaus solo nos miraba y despues de un rato pregunto

- de que conocen ustedes a isabella?- parecía sorprendido por algo pero no comprendía, pues podía leer sus pensamientos así como tampoco podía leer los de bella.

cuando pensábamos responder bella apareció en la estancia, se veía hermosa, llevaba una blusa ancha blanca que dejaba ver parte de su ombligo y unos jeans negros que se ajustaban como un guante y unos tacones de infarto unos que mi bella jamas se hubiera puesto, pero esta bella era diferente aun era mi bella solo que mas sexy y atrevida, deje de pensar en ella cuando oí su voz.

- nick nos conocemos por que vivíamos en el mismo pueblo, ahora emmm nick...- dijo ella y se sonrojo, como amaba sus sonrojos.- quiero ir de compras, no tengo nada de ropa y... pues... - ella no podía terminar la frase cuando klaus se echo a reír y busco algo en su bolsillo.

-toma isabella, comprate un vestido para la fiesta.- dijo el mientras le entregaba una tarjeta de crédito, ella la tomo y enrollo sus brazos al cuello de klaus en un abrazo y se fue. aun estábamos impresionados por todo, esta no era mi bella ella odiaba ir de compras y ella le decía a klaus, "nick"? pero por que ? no pude terminar de pensar por que klaus hablo.

- bueno chicos sus habitaciones están arriba, escojan la que quieran, yo voy a pasar las maletas de isabella a mi cuarto para que puedan utilizar el suyo.- y después se fue, desde la puerta dijo en voz alta para que lo escucháramos - siéntanse en su casa.- y cerro la puerta.

* * *

**que les pareció? les gusta esta bella? que creen que deberia pasar?**

**dejen sus comentarios, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

Este fanfiction fue escrito por catii cullen salvatore.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

-.-

Por razones de tiempo. . .

NO escribo:

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 4

subí a mi habitación lo mas rápido que pude y me cambie, me puse una blusa ancha blanca que dejaba ver parte de mi ombligo y unos jeans negros que se ajustaban como un guante y unos tacones de infarto, se lo que creen mi coordinación, no es muy buena pero eso solo hacia parte del papel que tenia que interpretar mientras estuviera en forks escondiéndome de mikael.

baje igual de rápido, quería salir de aquí lo antes posible, pero cuando estaba camino a la puerta, escuche como nick les hacia una pregunta a los cullen, una que yo tenia que responder, no ellos

- de que conocen ustedes a isabella?- el tono en su voz me había pensar que estaba sorprendido por algo pero no podía saber por que, camine hacia donde se encontraban ellos para responder antes de que cualquiera de ellos lo hiciera.

- nick nos conocemos por que vivíamos en el mismo pueblo, ahora emmm nick...- después de responder a esta pregunta, le pediría a nick un favor, solo que con los cullen aquí presentes se me hacia mucho mas difícil de hacer, cuando pensé en cual era el favor me sonroje, y no por que el favor fuera raro o como si nunca lo hubiera pedido antes, es solo que en esta ocasion los cullen presenciarían el momento en el que lo haría y no sabia cual seria su reacción, así que decidí no mirarlos mientras lo hacia

- quiero ir de compras, no tengo nada de ropa y... pues... - no podía terminar la frase cuando nick se echo a reír y busco algo en su bolsillo.

-toma isabella, y no olvides comprar un vestido para la fiesta.- dijo el mientras me entregaba una tarjeta de crédito, yo la tome y enrolle mis brazos al cuello de nick en un abrazo y me fue de allí antes de ver la cara de los cullen.

cuando salí busque con mi mirada un auto para irme y recordé que no tenia uno aquí en Mistyc Fall, eso era algo de lo que me haría cargo cuanto antes, al no tener como llegar a la zona comercial de el pueblo decidí comenzar a correr(a velocidad vampirica) hasta que llegue a una parte mas poblada del pueblo, ya desde aquí caminaría, mientras pasaba por una de las calles vi algo que me dejo completamente impresionada, ahí delante de mi, estaba una de las personas que jamas creí volver a ver en lo que me quedaba de vida, Katerine, estaba con otras chicas que supuse seria sus compañeras, si compañeras por que katerine jamas tendría amigas, ellas estaban hablando y riéndose y no lo soporte mas, ella estaba feliz mientras yo estuve décadas sin sonreír, así que no lo pensé y camine hacia ellas, cuando estaba lo bastante cerca para que me escuchara hable.

- pero miren que trajo el viento, a la zorra pierce.- le dije mientras continuaba caminando hacia ella, ya esta a unos 10 centímetros de ella cuando hablo.

- perdona, te conozco?- pregunto la zorra, aaaa pero que sinica, ahora no me recuerdas, le haré recordar.

- o querida no me recuerdas?- pregunte mordazmente mientras me acercaba a ella y quedaba a escasos 3 centímetros - déjame que te refresque la memoria.- le dije mientras la tomaba por el cuello y la pegaba contra la pared mas cercana, ella solo abrió los ojos, estaba a punto de mandarla a volar por los aires cuando alguien me tiro volando a mi, choque contra un árbol, me pare de inmediato y al levantar la vista no podía creer lo que veían ahí, estaban los hermanos salvatore en frente mio, ambos estaban en posición de ataque igual que la rubia que estaba antes con katerine.

cuando me vieron bien su cara cambio de rabia a tristeza, ilusión y ¿amor?, yo aun estaba en shock igual que ellos hasta que damon hablo.

-¿isabella?- dijo aun en shock, entendía el porque estaban tan impresionados, después de yo fuera a casa de Beth para que me transformara, al despertar como vampiro, me entere que todo el pueblo me buscaba en el bosque, ellos creían que yo me había perdido en el bosque y que cualquier oso (o vampiro) me había asesinado, así que el echo de ver a tu hermana menor después de décadas de creer que estaba muerta, shockearia a cualquiera. Él trato de acercarse pero yo lo aleje levantando mi mano para que no avanzara mas.

- veo que aun están con la zorra pierce.- les dije cuando salia de mi propio shock

- isa ella no...- no deje terminar la frase a stefan, por que decidí que había sido suficiente por un día primero los cullen y ahora los salvatore, que seguía?

- saben no me importa.- dije mientras corría para quedar frente a katerine.- y tu...- le dije cuando la tuve al frente.- aun me debes una, así que "empieza el juego" gatita.- le dije y corrí lejos de ellos.

cuando llegue al centro comercial me desahogue comprando, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado hoy y aun faltaba el baile al que supongo irían katerine y mis hermanos al igual que los cullen.

estaba tan llena de bolsas de compras que obligue a un humano a que me llevara a casa de nick en su auto, en definitiva necesitaba un auto y rápido.

al llegar a casa subí todo a mi habitación y baje a la sala, quería una copa y una bolsa de sangre, en verdad la merecía, cuando llegue a la sala, vi que todos los cullen y nick estaban reunidos, nick les contaba historias de el y sus hermanos y ahora recordé que aun no vei a beka, le preguntaría a nick cuando podría verla, llegue a la sala y los salude a todos de forma cortés, cuando pensaba preguntarle a nick donde estaba rebekah, sentí la puerta abrirse y a algo que chocaba contra mi y me tiraba al piso.

- así que la pequeña isabella no planeaba visitar a su mejor amiga?- dijo rebekah que aun estaba sobre mi, yo solo pude abrazarla.

- claro que si, es solo que acabo de llegar beka.- dije mientras nos levantábamos del suelo ambas.- pero no podría dejar de visitar a mi mejor amiga.- le dije mientras le sonreía y de reojo veía como alice contraía su cara, juro que si ella fuera humana estaría llorando . lo se estuvo mal decir eso de la mejor amiga a beka, pero alice no se merecía el titulo, ella también se fue dejándome sola.

- jmm.- sentí que alguien se aclaro la garganta al voltear vi que era nick.

- cullen les presento a mi hermana Rebekah, rebekah ellos son carlisle y su esposa esme, emmett, rosalie, alice, jasper y edward.- dijo nick mientras los señalaba a cada uno.

- un gusto.- fue todo lo que dijo rebekah.

luego de eso beka y yo subimos a hablar de nuestras vidas, yo le conté todo incluido lo de los cullen y ella simplemente no podía creer, y menos las casualidades de la vida que los cullen llegaran a quedarse justo en la misma casa en la que yo lo hacia.

volvimos a bajar y vimos que klaus no estaba en casa asi que rebekah salio a alimentarse, yo simplemente no tenia ganas así que solo me quede en la sala, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no note cuando llegaron los cullen, solo cuando levante la cabeza y vi 7 pares de ojos puestos en mi, fue que me percate de que estaba sola con ellos en la casa, y sabia que eso solo significaba que llegaba la hora de las preguntas, y así fue, la primera en hacerlo fue rosalie y no de una forma muy agradable.

- que demonios crees que haces.- pregunto ella en gritos.- edward se va para protegerte y tu vienes y te metes a la casa de un vampiro, que demonios piensas que haces.- seguía ella gritando.

- yo no necesito que me protejan - conteste lo mas calmada que pude.- si se fueron fue por que así lo querían hacer, yo puedo protegerme sola. - termine de decir. rosalie solo se rió.

- protegerte sola, TU, no me hagas reír isabella, yo sola podría acabar con tu miserable vida si así lo quisiera - y ahí fue mi turno de reír, pero que se creí esta vampira engreída.

en ese momento note como rosalie corría hacia mi, fue tan rápida que ni emmett, jasper y edward pudieron detenerla, ella venia directo hacia mi y cogió mi cuello y me pego de una pared, toda la familia estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que rosalie atacara a "la pobre bella"

- así que puedes protegerte sola he?- dijo rosalie mientras apretaba mas fuerte la mano que tenia en mi cuello, justo en ese momento me enoje y la tome del cuello y la voltee para que quedara ella pegada a la pared, ella tenia cara de no creer lo que pasaba y el resto de los cullen estaban igual, y mi sonrisa se expandió por mi cara.

- así es amor, yo puedo protegerme sola.- cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer solté el cuello de rosalie, acaba de delatarme enfrente de los cullen. rosalie salio corriendo y se puso al lado de emmett, y cuando yo voltee vi que no solo los cullen habian presenciado el espectáculo, sino tambien rebekah y klaus. me sentí tan mal que no lo podría explicar.

- bueno que tal si nos sentamos.- propuso (mas bien ordeno) klaus a todos.- chicas por que no explicamos a los cullen la clase de vampiros que somos por que veo que no esperaba esa reacción de ti.- termino de decir nick, en ese momento me congele, yo no quería que ellos supieran lo que yo era, pero había llegado el momento.

mientras klaus les explicaba veía como la cara de todos se transformaba en una de asombro e incredulidad, hicieron toda clase de preguntas hasta que llego el momento de explicar como era eso de los colmillos, los cullen creían que los vampiros no tenían colmillos, asi que se dirigio a mi.

- amor, por que no les muestras de lo que estoy hablando.- dijo nick dirigiéndose a mi. su frase tenia doble sentido, en ese momento supe a lo que se refería el pensaba igual que beka, ella me dijo lo mismo cuando hablamos en su cuarto,ella me pregunto poruqe habia vuelto a encender mi interruptor, querían que lo apagara, igual que cuando estuve con ellos, igual que en Texas. aun recordaba cuando lo apague por primera vez.

Flashback

ahora que recorria el mundo con rebekah y nicklaus descubría todas las cosas de las que me estuve perdiendo cuando estaba con beth, el mundo es hermoso ahí afuera y yo solo me ocultaba para no llamar la atención pero ahora con beka y nick todo era diferente, ellos eran mas fuertes, lo había comprobado cuando un vampiro trato de matarme y en menos de lo que supe, nicklaus le había sacado el corazón, eso me sorprendió de verdad, el era mas fuerte y rápido que cualquier otro vampiro que yo haya conocido, incluso tony la pareja de Beth que tenia 200 años no era tan fuerte o rápido.

una noche mientras estábamos en texas, olí algo que no sabría como describirlo, era el mejor olor que haya conocido, era increíble como alguien podía oler tan bien y no entendía por que me olía así, yo no me alimentaba de humanos, yo tenia una dieta animal, pero ese olor simplemente me llamaba para que lo probara y eso hice, me aleje de nick y beka y fui tras el olor, era una mujer de uno 35 años, estaba en una calle poco transitada, era tarde y no había nadie en las calles, cundo estuve mas cerca de ella su olor se intensifico y no se que me paso simplemente me volví loca con ese olor y me lance a su cuello, bebía de ella y escuchaba sus palabras, notaba como trataba de zafarse de mi, pero aun así no podía parar, ella se empezo a quedar sin fuerzas y yo no paraba, quería toda esa sangre para mi, era el mejor manjar que hubiera probado jamas, cuando la había dejado seca la deje caer al piso, ahora ella estaba sin vida en un callejón sucio y oscuro, su celular comenzó a sonar, yo lo tome para ver de que se trataba, era un mensaje, y lo que decía el mensaje fue lo que me trajo a la realidad de mi extasis de sangre

"amor, feliz cumpleaños, espero que llegues pronto a casa tu hija y yo te esperamos, pero mientras llegas te mandamos una foto para que nos recuerdes, con amor tu esposo y tu hija que tanto te aman"

y con el mensaje venia una foto de una niña de unos 5 años y un señor de unos 40 que se veían felices, y la realidad me golpeo fuerte, acababa de matar a alguien, que tenia una hija y un esposo que la esperaban en casa, y que jamas la volverían a ver, y todo eso era mi culpa, me comencé a poner histérica, lloraba desconsolada, sentía que me rompía por dentro, quería morir, y en ese momento aparecieron nick y beka a mi lado.

- ya tranquila solo era una humana.- me decía klaus mientras me abrazaba, pero yo seguía llorando desconsolada.

- tranquila isa, no importa ellos están para servirnos de alimento.- dijo rebekah pero al ver que yo no reaccionaba, miro a klaus y ambos asistieron, ella se arrodillo a mi lado y me hablo.

- isa todo ese dolor y esa culpa que sientes se puede ir si así lo deseas.- cuando dijo eso yo la mire atentamente, eso era justo lo que quería que todo desapareciera.

- solo tienes que apagar el interruptor.- y eso hice, después todo se sentía bien, me volví una asesina, mataba para alimentarme, a todos los mataba y no me importaba, después de dejar a nick ya beka volví a prender el interruptor pero evite a toda costa los recuerdos de lo que hice en esos años en los que tuve apagado mi interruptor.

Fin Flashback

yo lo mire y asentí mis ojos se comenzaron a transformar en los de un monstruo y mis colmillos salieron, los cullen no podían tener sus ojos mas abiertos, no podían creer lo que veían.

- Pe-Pero bella tu eres un vampiro?- pregunto alice.

- así es.- fue lo único que yo respondí.

- pero como..? hace cuanto? como es..? yo pensaba..?- decía carlisle pero no terminaba ninguna frase.

- todo empezó en 1841...

* * *

**que les pareció este cap?**

**dejen sus review**

* * *

Este fanfiction fue escrito por catii cullen salvatore.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

-.-

Por razones de tiempo. . .

NO escribo:

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. Chapter 5

este capitulo contiene lemon, si no gusta, abstente a leerlo

Gracias

* * *

mis ojos se comenzaron a transformar en los de un monstruo y mis colmillos salieron, los cullen no podían tener sus ojos mas abiertos, no podían creer lo que veían.

- Pe-Pero bella tu eres un vampiro?- pregunto alice.

- así es.- fue lo único que yo respondí

- pero como..? hace cuanto? como es..? yo pensaba..?- decía carlisle pero no terminaba ninguna frase.

- todo empezó en 1841...

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

cuando les termine de contar mi historia (o parte de ella)todos los cullen tenían sus ojos abiertos, y eso que solo les conté de mi edad, donde crecí, de beth y de nick, no hable de mis hermanos ni de mi interruptor apagado, de los asesinatos, o de manipular a las personas, aun no estaba preparada para que edward y su familia conocieran esa parte de mi.

- Be-bella eso quiere decir que, tu eres inmortal, igual que nosotros?- pregunto emmett que al parecer no había entendido.

- así es emmett, soy inmortal.- dije yo despacio para tratar de no asustarlo

- y... osea tu... eres mayor que yo?- pregunto emmett, y no pude aguantar la carcajada que me salio en ese momento, solo emmett se preocupa por que la ex-novia de su hermano sea mas vieja que el, y no por que sea mas fuerte y una mentirosa, pero al parecer a ninguno de ellos les importaba el echo de que los había engañado todos estos años, solo les importaba que... no se que era lo que les importaba.

- quieren preguntarme algo?- dije yo, esperando que ellos lo hicieran pero ninguno hablo.

- de acuerdo si no quieren preguntarme nada, iré a empacar mis cosas.- cuando trate de pararme sentí una mano fría sujetarme, al voltear vi que era edward.

- por que a empacar? te vas?.- pregunto edward con una expresión en su cara que no supe descifrar.

-así es, me voy.- dije yo tratando de dar la menor información posible.

- si es por nosotros.- dijo carlisle.- nos iremos de inmediato.

- no, no es por ustedes, es algo personal.- dije yo tratando de convencerlos en ese momento nick me tomo del brazo, el mismo del que edward aun me tenia.

- que sucede amor?.- pregunto nick, sentí como edward gruñía.

- yo... me encontré con ellos, y no puedo quedarme, ellos aun están con esa... yo... no puedo torturarme así - dije yo mirando a nick suplicante para que soltara mi mano, pero el no la soltó, solo me miro a los ojos y dijo en una voz comprensiva.

- pues apágalo y quédate.- cuando nick termino de hablar, yo no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, el quería que apagara mi humanidad para no sentir nada, pero si eso pasaba, yo no sabia si seria capas de volverla a pender, pero lo haría, no tenia nada que perder.

después de a pagarla, me sentí mejor, mucho mejor, pero una voz me saco de mis cavilaciones.

- que sucedió? - pregunto jasper.- por que ya no siento nada de bella?- volvió a preguntar esta vez dirigiéndose a klaus, pero yo respondí.

- por que yo no siento nada, ja olvidaba como se sentía esto.- dije yo sonriendo.- saben, creo que voy a comer algo, tengo mucha sed.- y salí de ahí, iría al grill y buscaría a alguien con quien divertirme hoy.

al llegar al grill me senté en la barra y pedí una botella de whisky, cuando escuche que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me hablaba.

- creí que estabas muerta.- me reclamo esa voz que conocía tan bien.

- bueno, yo esperaba que ella también lo estuviera, pero no todos tenemos lo que esperamos.- dijo yo con una voz simple, lo bueno de apagar el interruptor es que no solo dejas de sentir culpa, también dejas de sentir rabia o rencor.

- Isa por favor debemos hablar.- dijo alguien a mi otro lado.

- o valla, así que la idea es acorralarme, excelente salvatores aun trabajan en grupo, ahora que sigue, que aparezca la zorrita pierce y me apuñale por la espalda?- pregunte yo

- Isa que te pasa, jamas haríamos eso, somos tus hermanos.- dijo damon.

- ja, ustedes dejaron de ser mis hermanos hace décadas, lo olvidan, así que no me vengan ahora con eso.- les dije yo.- ahora, si no me van a apuñalar, me voy de aqui, han arruinado mi cena.- y me pare del asiento y salí del grill.

en realidad tenia rabia, no había comido y no me había divertido, ahora solo quería llegar a la casa de nick y tomarme todo su licor.

cuando entre en la sala de la casa, vi que estaba edward, esperándome supuse.

-Bella tenemos que hablar.- dijo edward al verme entrar.

- seguro.- dije mientras me servia una copa.- hablemos.- dije sentándome a su lado en el sofá.

- yo... lamento haberme ido antes. - comenzó a decir el, de verdad se veía arrepentido.- solo creí que era lo mejor para ti, no quería ponerte en peligro al incluirte en mi mundo, lo que yo no sabia era que tu ya hicieras parte de el.- dijo el, yo lo único que podía hacer ahora era aclararle todo o lo mas que pudiera.

- por que no me diste tiempo de decírtelo te alejaste de mi, creíste que era lo mejor para mi, pero no pensaste en como me sentiría yo con eso,no pensaste en mi edward.

- tienes razón bella, y quiero que me perdones por favor, quiero estar contigo de nuevo, quiero que volvamos.- dijo el, se veía nervioso, pero yo solo podía ver su hermoso rostro, demonios cuanto amaba a este estúpido vampiro, pero no se la dejaría tan fácil.

- Bella por favor responde algo.- dijo el al ver que yo no hablaba.- demonios bella desde cuando bebes tanto.- esa ultima parte fue la que me despertó de mi estado.

- bebo tanto edward desde que no me he podido alimentar por que unos vampiros se vinieron a quedar a casa de nick y el no puede guardar sangre en su nevera.- cuando termine de decir eso edward abrió los ojos, ahí se dio cuenta de que todo era culpa de el y su familia, iba a decir algo, pero yo hable primero.- pero sabes edward, hay otras formas diferentes al licor de soportar el hambre. - le dije eso mientras me iba acercando a el hasta quedar demasiado cerca.- tu me ayudarías con eso?- le pregunte casi rosando sus labios.

antes de que pudiera responder yo ya estaba besándolo no como la antigua bella, lo besaba de una forma exigente, el respondió el beso de igual manera, nuestras lenguas luchaban por el poder y el control, yo quería acortar el espacio que nos separaba, así que me monte a orcadas sobre el y continué besándolo, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, cada vez mas deseoso.

Edwaard se paro del sofá, yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura para no caerme y llegamos a la habitación, ahí las desenrede y en un impulso me lance hacia él besándolo con pasión mientras lo obligaba a caer en la cama que había a su espalda.

Lo tomó por sorpresa así que por unos instantes me dejó explorar su boca con mayor libertad. Cada pequeño movimiento, cada leve suspiro que llegaba a mis oídos se multiplicaba por mil, haciéndome hervir la sangre, excitándome rápidamente

yo estaba extasiada, él sabía muy bien, pero cuando lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja todo rastro de consciencia fue cubierto por una espesa niebla. mis Jeans había desaparecido en algún momento, cosa que agradecía profundamente, me acomodó mejor sobre él, de modo que su ya erecto miembro quedara en contacto con mi intimidad. Ese movimiento hizo que Edward exhalara fuertemente, encendiéndome aún más, yo respondí frotándome contra él buscando sentirlo más.

En un rápido y algo brusco movimiento me tendio boca arriba sobre la cama, mientras él permanecía ahí contemplándome.

me saco mi camisa y continuó besando y lamiendo cada zona que quedaba descubierta. mi piel estaba hirviendo, y yo me agitaba más con cada nueva zona que su lengua exploraba. Subió por mi cuerpo pasando de largo mi sostén y me beso la clavícula. yo gemir levemente, se tomó un momento para alejarse y observarme, se le veía realmente excitado,y yo en cualquier momento acabaría, por suerte el entendió eso y me giró sobre mi, para tener acceso a mi espalda.

comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con sus manos, abrió el broche del sostén y apartó las tiras a los lados para tener acceso a toda la piel comenzó a besarme, mientras con sus manos acariciaba mi llego a mi nuca se dirigió a los hombros, allí comenzó a lamer, incluso mordisqueando suavemente, subió sus manos un poco más rozando los lados de mis pechos, yo gemí un poco más fuerte ante el estímulo.

Volvió a girarme, El se subió a la cama, con sus rodillas a los lados de mi cuerpo.

deje el sostén a un lado sin importarme que cayera al suelo, en ese instante él se inclinó sobre mi, y comenzó a saborear mis pechos con ansias. yo gemí con fuerza, enterrando mi cabeza en el colchón, sintiendo como mi sangre comenzaba a arder. él, se dedico a lamer y succionar mis pezones, mientras los masajeaba con sus manos, yo no podía recordar haber sentido algo así en mi vida, no podía recordar nada de hecho. Desesperada por mantenerme cuerda busque el pecho de él, y comencé a abrirle su camisa, la camisa no cedía así que la abrí con fuerza y los botones que faltaban cayeron al suelo, mis manos tocaban cada parte expuesta de el.

edward abandonó mis pechos, y bajó rozándola con su boca, mientras sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse las braguitas.

Note como me abría las piernas, estaba a punto de preguntarle que haría, cuando sentí su caliente lengua acariciando mi intimidad. Creí que moriría en ese momento, y eso no era nada comparado con lo que vino luego, la lengua de Edward se movía con maestría, recorriendo cada rincón, no dejaba zona sin degustar. yo había perdido finalmente toda voluntad, ya no importaba nada más que sentir, mis manos estaban aferradas a la sábana debajo de mi, estrujándolas hasta casi desgarrar la sabana, ya no podía llamarse gemidos a los gritos llenos de lujuria salían de mi boca, y que pedían que no se detuviera.

estaba a punto de llegar, y él estaba en la misma situación. Su miembro estaba erecto y yo, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi, ya no lo soportaba. Dejó de lamerme, pero no me dio tiempo a notar la falta, ya que lo más rápido y coordinadamente que pudo bajó sus pantalones junto con los boxers y entró en mi. yo grite, más por la sorpresa que por dolor. Comenzó a moverse primero despacio y luego con velocidad y fuerza, enterrándose lo más posible en mi, buscando disfrutar al máximo el efímero momento, yo lo ayudaba moviendo mis caderas y abrazándolo con fuerza a él, besando cada lugar al que tenía acceso. lo escuche gritar casi con el mismo volumen que yo, y pronto tuve que aferrarme aún más a él, enterrando mis dedos en su espalda, y arqueándome deliciosa mente, y entonces el se corrio con migo. continué así por unos segundos, convulsionándome bajo su cuerpo.

yo estaba con los ojos entreabiertos pero luego de unos segundos comencé a cerrarlos quedándome profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**no se mucho le lemon, así que lo hice lo mejor que pude**

**nos leemos pronto, dejen sus review**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por catii cullen salvatore.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

-.-

Por razones de tiempo. . .

NO escribo:

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

yo estaba con los ojos entreabiertos pero luego de unos segundos comencé a cerrarlos quedándome profundamente dormida.

* * *

cuando desperté a la mañana, todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza, la conversación con edward, los besos, los gritos y todo el placer, pero también me llegaron los recuerdos de por que estábamos ahora aquí en casa de nick, edward me dejo, y ahora quería volver, pero aun no sabia si yo quería, si lo se acabamos de tener sexo, pero eso no quiere decir que hayamos vuelto, diablos sueno como una zorra.

me movi un poco y senti algo frio en mi espalda, Edward, me gire y ahi estaba èl mirandome como lo hacia antes, como si verdaderamente me amara.

- hola Bella, como amaneciste. -me pregunto edward, yo no sabia que contestar "amaneci bien, anoche tuve uno de los mejores noches de sexo de mi vida", no, esa no era una buena respuesta.

- bien edward, ¿y tu?.- dije yo lo mas calmada que podia. edward me miro algo extrañado por mi respuesta, pero luego solo sonrio. yo no entendia como este hombre podia ser asi, acabamos de tener sexo y lo trato lo mas indiferente posible y aun asi me sonrie, aaaa no lo comprendia, por que hacia esas cosas, eso solo me complicaba mas mi decision.

me levante de la cama, aun estaba desnuda, pero eso no me importo, no es como si no me hubiera visto ya.

no encontraba mi ropa, solo la interior, asi que me coloque mis bragas y mi sosten y la camisa de edward, cuando voltee, edward me estaba escaneando de arriba abajo.

- te gusta lo que vez?.- le pregunte yo para hacerlo abergonzar un poco, pero en vez de eso, èl corrio hacia mi, me tomo por la cadera alzando mis pies del suelo, yo por inercia los enrede en su cintura, èl sonrio y me llevo de vuelta a la cama.

estaba quitandome la camisa cuando oimos un ruido abajo, como una puerta chocar contra una pared asi que mire a edward, y èl estaba igual de concentrado que yo tratando de oir, hasta que sono esa voz tan familiar para mi.

- ya te lo dijimos klaus saca a tus hibridos del pueblo o los sacaremos nosotros. - decia stefan abajo en la sala.

- ja, quien te crees tù para amenazarme stefan.- decía klaus con una voz contenida.

en ese momento ya no pude mas y baje a la sala a ver que pasaba, por que stefan estaba aquí, le dije a edward que se quedara arriba, yo llevaba la camisa de edward a medio abotonar pero eso no me importo, cuando llegue a la sala, vi que damon, stefan y una chica morena estaban en frente de nick, él estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza, parecía que le dolía demasiado así que corrí hacia él para ver que pasaba, pero él no podía hablar solo se sostenia la cabeza, eso me dio demaciada rabia, me levante y corrí hacia stefan y lo tome del cuello, y lo pegue contra una pared.

- !PARA! - le dije mientras chocaba su cabeza contra la pared.- !DILE A TU BRUJA QUE PARE AHORA STEFAN!.- volví a chocar su cabeza contra la pared, cuando sentí dos manos mas separándome de stefan, unas eran las de damon y las otras eran las de edward, no se en que momento había bajado, pero aquí estaba sosteniéndome para que no matara a mi propio hermano, aunque él no lo supiera.

- soltadme AHORA. - cuando termine de decir eso escuche la voz de nick, así que voltee a verlo.

- cálmate amor, o harás algo de lo que después te arrepentirás.- dijo nick, yo termine de soltarme y corrí hacia él.

- estas bien?.- le pregunte yo preocupada.

- estoy genial Isa. - dijo nick, en ese momento una voz nos interrumpió.

- Tu que haces aquí?- pregunto damon, algo enojado

- que haces con él isabella?.- esta vez fue stefan quien preguntaba.

- no tengo que darle explicaciones a ninguno de ustedes.- dije yo mientras volteaba a verlos, ambos estaban ahí con su ceño fruncido y me hablaban con voces contenidas, y la chica morena, ahora que la veía mejor la reconocía, era una de las que estaba con la zorra pierce cuando me la encontré el otro día.

- claro que tienes que explicar isabella, andas por ahí con un híbrido, que quiere matarnos a todos y piensas que no debes explicar?- me pregunto damon, estaba bastante enojado, lo podía ver, pero aun así no me importo.

- si nick los quiere matar, a de ser por algo ¿no es así?.- dije yo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras que iban al segundo piso.- saben algo.- dije mientras me paraba y volteaba hacia donde estaban ellos.- la verdad hace mucho tiempo aprendí que no debes tratar de salvar a personas que no merecen ni quieren ser salvadas.

cuando termine de decir eso vi como la cara de todos cambiaba, la de damon se quedo inexpresiva, toda la furia que había en un principio desapareció, ahora parecía como si tratara de ocultar lo que sentía, stefan estaba en shock, supongo que lo que yo acababa de decir no se lo esperaba, nick solo sonreía y edward, su cara era todo un poema, en definitiva esta no era la bella que él conocía, la chica tonta que abandono en el bosque a su suerte, que según lo que el entendía era pésima, así que ahora no entiendo como tiene el descaro de volver para pedirme que regrese junto a él si fue él, el que en un principio me dejo botada a mi, pero esta era la verdadera bella, subí las escalas y fui directo al cuarto donde tenia mi ropa, necesitaba salir de aquí, sabia que quedarme solo traería problemas, pero trate de creer que no pasaba nada, y ahora todo volvía, de nuevo me sentía triste por que edward me dejo, traicionada por el, por su familia, por mis hermanos, y esto era a lo que le temía desde un principio, que esto pasara, que cuando apagara mi humanidad olvidara lo que es sentir, y ahora allí estaban de nuevo todo esos sentimientos que desde un principio trate de evitar, lo único que me quedaba era irme por un tiempo, pensar, plantearme todo de nuevo, necesitaba huir y solo había un lugar para hacerlo, ya lo había decidido, me tomaría unas vacaciones de esta montaña rusa de emociones y esperaba que al volver todo esto hubiera acabado, y lo se, soy una cobarde por huir pero que mas puedo hacer, si me quedo haré algo de lo que me arrepentiré el resto de la eternidad, y no quería eso, ya había cometido demasiados errores, para cometer mas, no quería cargar con la culpa ademas de todos los otros sentimientos que ya me agobiaban.

después de vestirme y empacar algunas cosas en una mochila ya estaba lista para irme, no me despediría de nadie, solo me iría y esperaba aclarar mis ideas, para poder encaminar de nuevo mi vida, sabia que al volver nick y beka estarían ahí, como lo han estado siempre, ellos son las únicas personas que hasta ahora en realidad considero mi familia, aun que no puedo negar que desde que volví a ver a mis hermanos he tenido verdaderas ganas de hablar con ellos quizás intentar empezar de cero, solo necesitaba tiempo para encontrarme y quizás al volver podría tratar de hacer eso, claro si ellos aun lo quieren así.

* * *

_**no me maten, pero necesito a bella lejos por un tiempo para que la historia continué como yo quiero.**_  
_**espero que les haya gustado este cap**_

SI TE TOMASTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO, TOMATE EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN REVIEW, ESO ME AYUDA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO

GRACIAS POR LEER

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por catii cullen salvatore.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

-.-

Por razones de tiempo. . .

NO escribo:

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Chapter 7

**EDWARD POV**

después de la noche que pase con bella, aun no lo podía creer, tanto que yo me negaba a tener sexo con ella, y ahora veo todo lo que me perdí, estaba perdido en mis recuerdos cuando escuche que bella se despertaba.

se movió un poco y luego se giro para verme a mi, se quedo mirándome unos segundos, asi que yo hable

- hola Bella, como amaneciste. -le pregunte para romper el silencio

- bien edward, ¿y tu?.- dijo ella demasiado normal, eso me pareció extraño pero lo deje pasar y solo le sonreí.

bella se levanto de la cama, aun estaba desnuda, y parecía que no le importaba.

estaba buscando su ropa, se coloco la bragas y el sostén y mi camisa,era la cosa mas sexy que había visto, verla así, con mi camisa, no tenia precio yo solo la miraba y disfrutaba de la vista.

- te gusta lo que vez?.- me pregunto ella, eso solo me encendió mas y corrí hacia ella, la tome por la cadera y la hice enredar sus pues a mi cintura y la lleve de vuelta a la cama.

estaba quitandole mi camisa de su sexy cuerpo cuando oímos un ruido abajo, como una puerta chocar contra una pared, ella me miro a mi y yo estaba tratando de descubrir que había sido eso, y luego oi la voz de un hombre, vi como bella se tensaba.

- ya te lo dijimos klaus saca a tus híbridos del pueblo o los sacaremos nosotros. - decía un hombre abajo.

- ja, quien te crees tu para amenazarme stefan.- decía klaus con una voz que parecía contenida.

en ese momento vi que bella se soltaba de mi agarre y corría abajo me dijo que me quedara arriba, como si ella en verdad pensara que la dejaría sola. bajaba detrás de ella y cuando ella llego a la sala, vi que ahí estaban dos hombres y una chica en frente de klaus, él estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza, parecía que le dolía demasiado, vi que bella corrió hacia él para ver que pasaba, pero él no le contestaba nada solo se sostenía la cabeza, de un momento a otro vi que bella corría hacia uno de los chicos y lo tomaba del cuello y lo pegue contra una pared.

- !PARA! - le gritaba ella mientras chocaba su cabeza contra la pared.- !DILE A TU BRUJA QUE PARE AHORA STEFAN!.- volvía a chocar su cabeza contra la pared, de inmediato yo corrí hacia donde ella estaba y junto con el otro hombre la separábamos del que ella tenia contra la pared.

- soltadme AHORA. - grito ella y luego klaus hablo así que todos volteamos a verlo.

- cálmate amor, o harás algo de lo que después podrías arrepentirte.- le dijo klaus a bella, ella se soltó y corrió hacia él.

- estas bien?.- le pregunto ella, se veía preocupada.

- estoy genial Isa. - dijo klaus, en ese momento una voz los interrumpió.

- Tu que haces aquí?- pregunto uno de los chicos, algo enojado

- que haces con él isabella?.- esta vez fue al que bella llamo stefan quien preguntaba.

- no tengo que darle explicaciones a ninguno de ustedes.- dije ella mientras volteaba a verlos.

- claro que tienes que explicar isabella, andas por ahí con un híbrido que quiere matarnos a todos y piensas que no debes explicar?- le pregunto uno de los chicos, estaba bastante enojado, lo podía ver.

- si nick los quiere matar, a de ser por algo ¿no es así? .- dije ella mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras que iban al segundo piso.- saben algo.- dijo mientras paraba y volteaba a hacia donde estaban ellos.- la verdad hace mucho tiempo aprendí que no debes tratar de salvar a personas que no merecen ni quieren ser salvadas, cada quien se hace su futuro y nadie debe decidir nada por los demás, solo por que crea que eso es lo mejor para las otras personas.

cuando termino de decir eso mi cara debía ser todo un poema, en definitiva esta no era la bella que yo conocía, pero esta era la verdadera bella, era extraño yo nunca la había visto así y eso que dijo me dejo impresionado, no sabia quienes eran estos chicos pero la verdad es que la frase de bella iba directo a ellos, no entendía nada, cuando de un momento a otro, sentí a uno de los hombres romper el silencio.

- que hace ella aquí klaus?, por que esta ella aquí? , de donde la conoces? - preguntaba el chico rubio, yo cada vez estaba mas confundido quienes eran ellos, que hacían aquí, y sobre todo que relación tenia todo aquello con bella.

- mira stefan, eso te lo debe explicar isabella no yo, así que espera hasta que ella quiera hacerlo por que de mi parte no tendrán información.- dijo klaus.

en el cuarto de arriba no se escuchaba nada y al parecer todos notaron eso por que klaus y el que supongo era damon, subieron las escaleras a velocidad vampirica, yo los seguí y cuando llegue arriba el cuarto de klaus, en el que estaba la ropa de bella, estaba vació y sobre la cama había un papel, klaus fue hacia ella y la tomo para ver que decía.

klaus la leyó en silencio y su cara no demostraba ninguna expresión, cuando termino de leerla la dejo de nuevo sobre la cama y salio del cuarto, mientras damon se acercaba a coger la carta de sobre la cama escuche como la puerta de entrada de la casa era cerrada, klaus había salido.

damon la leyó rápidamente y se la paso a stefan y después este me la paso a mi.

cuando leí lo que decía la carta, no podía creerlo, y me preguntaba como era que alice no había visto esto, por que si lo hubiera visto ya hubieran vuelto, la familia había ido a Alaska a arreglar algunas cosas, y pronto regresarían, pero como era que alice no hubiera visto esto.

la carta de bella era corta, pero decía lo que debía decir.

_"la verdad no quería irme así, pero no lo aguanto mas, cada uno de ustedes quiere algo de mi, pero ninguno se para a pensar en que es lo que yo quiero, es por eso que he decidido tomarme un descanso de todo y de todos, no soy buena para las despedidas, así que nos vemos en un futuro._

_isabella swan"_

deje la carta sobre la mesa que tenia mas cerca y salí de la casa sin rumbo fijo, no entendía nada, por que bella se fue, ella simplemente huyo de mi, de todos, no se despidió, solo se fue, pero quien era yo para juzgarla yo había echo prácticamente lo mismo, me fui y la deje tirada en un bosque sola, así que no tenia derecho a juzgarla, solo esperaría a que aclarara su mente y volviera.

**DAMON POV**

estábamos todos reunidos en la mansión Salvatore para planear nuestro próximo paso contra klaus, todos daban sus opiniones, y yo a pesar de estar ahí en cuerpo presente, mi mente estaba lejos, estaba recordando lo que sucedió hace unos días aun no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que mi hermanita, isabella este viva, me impresiono demasiado cuando la vi esa tarde

Flashback

Stefan y yo estábamos en casa tratando de pensar cual seria la mejor manera de atacar a klaus, sabíamos que Caroline seria una distracción perfecta, y Bonnie seria la mejor arma, pero aun no sabíamos cual seria el plan de ataque, esto ya se estaba poniendo demasiado aburrido así que Stefan y yo decidimos ir a tomar algo al grill pero antes pasaríamos por casa de Elena para asegurarnos que todo estuviera en orden, cuando llegamos a casa de Elena vimos que estaba con Caroline y Bonnie en el porche hablando, y vimos que una morena de quizás 1.60 de altura se les acercaba imagine que era una de sus amigas del colegio así que lo dejamos pasar.

vimos como hablaban y prestamos un poco mas de atención a la conversación al ver la cara de miedo y asombro en la cara de Elena.

- perdona, te conozco? - le decía Elena como respuesta a algo que la chica le dijo, no podía ver bien a la chica pues nos daba la espalda. la oímos hablar de nuevo.

- o querida no me recuerdas?- pregunto ella mordazmente mientras se acercaba mas a Elena - déjame que te refresque la memoria.- le dijo y vi como la tomaba por el cuello y la pegaba contra la pared mas cercana, Elena abrió los ojos, salí corriendo de inmediato a liberarla del agarre de la vampiro que la tenia por el cuello, llegue y tire a volar a la chica que tenia a Elena, choco contra un árbol, se pare de inmediato y al levantar la vista no podía creer lo que veía ahí estaba ella isabella, mi hermana estaba en frente mio, ambos estábamos en posición de ataque igual que Caroline y Bonnie ayudaba a Elena. cuando la vi bien toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento se transformo en tristeza, ilusión y amor, estaba triste de saber que mi hermana estaba viva y no nos había buscado, pero aun la amaba como antes.

-¿isabella?- pregunte yo para estar seguro de que fuera ella.

- veo que aun están con la zorra Pierce.- dijo isabella.

- isa ella no...- Stefan trataba de explicarle que Elena no era Katerine pero isabella no lo dejo terminar la frase.

- saben no me importa.- dijo isabella mientras corría para quedar frente a Elena. - y tu...- le dijo cuando estuvieron de frente.- aun me debes una, así que "empieza el juego" gatita. - después de decir eso salio corriendo lejos de nosotros.

Fin FlashBack

después de eso Stefan y yo la buscamos, estábamos tan felices de que nuestra hermanita estuviera viva que por un momento nos olvidamos de klaus y de los demás problemas, solo queríamos encontrar a nuestra pequeña isa y hablar con ella, explicarle todo lo que ha pasado, pedirle perdón por como actuamos con ella cuando aun eramos humanos, pedirle que nos perdonara y volviéramos a ser una familia como antes, explicarle que Elena no era Katerine, que ella era su doppelganger, tenia tantas cosas de que hablar con isabella, pero primero teníamos que encontrarla.

cuando al fin supimos donde hallarla no tardamos nada en ir a tratar de hablar con ella.

FlashBack

sabíamos que isabella estaba en el grill así que fuimos hacia allí, al llegar al grill la vimos allí, sentada en la barra con una botella de whisky a la mitad, nos acercamos a ella y yo tome el asiento al lado del de ella, me senté y le hable.

- creí que estabas muerta.- le dije pero pareció un reclamo.

- bueno, yo esperaba que ella también lo estuvieran, pero no todos tenemos lo que esperamos.- dijo isabella con una voz simple.

- Isa por favor debemos hablar.- dijo Stefan que estaba al otro lado de isabella.

- oh, así que la idea es acorralarme, excelente Salvatores aun trabajan en grupo, ahora que sigue, que aparezca la zorrita Pierce y me apuñale por la espalda?- pregunto ella, yo no podía creer que de verdad ella pensara eso, comprendo que este enfadada por que escogimos a la perra de Katerine antes que a ella antes, pero jamas seriamos capas de hacer nada que la lastimara, menos matarla.

- Isa que te pasa, jamas haríamos eso, somos tus hermanos.- dije yo.

- ja, ustedes dejaron de ser mis hermanos hace décadas, así que no me vengan ahora con eso.- dijo ella, eso si que me partió el alma de verdad, pero ella tenia razón hace décadas la hicimos escoger y ella dejo claro que desde ese momento ya no eramos sus hermanos.- ahora, si no me van a apuñalar, me voy de aquí han arruinado mi cena.- dijo ella y se pare del asiento y salio del grill.

Fin Flashback

después de eso no habíamos vuelto a saber de isabella, pero ahora lo importante era ir a hablar con klaus para que sus híbridos nos dejaran en paz.

ya estaba decidido Stefan, la brujita y yo iríamos a hacerle una visita a klaus.

* * *

**que les pareció el capitulo?**  
**Gracias a todas por los reviews, me encanta que comenten lo que quieran que pase.**

**con quien prefieren ustedes que se quede bella, con klaus o con Edward?**

**SI TE TOMASTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO, TOMATE EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN REVIEW, ESO ME AYUDA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este fanfiction fue escrito por catii cullen salvatore.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

-.-

Por razones de tiempo. . .

NO escribo:

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	8. Chapter 8

después de eso no habíamos vuelto a saber de Isabella, pero ahora lo importante era ir a hablar con Klaus para que sus híbridos nos dejaran en paz.

ya estaba decidido Stefan, la Brujita y yo iríamos a hacerle una visita a Klaus.

* * *

Capitulo 8

DAMONPOV

llegamos a la casa de Klaus, su puerta estaba cerrada así que decidimos que no tocaríamos, solo entraríamos, abrimos la puerta y esta golpeo con fuerza la pared esa no era nuestra intención, pero eso hizo la entrada mas dramática, ya saben a Stefan le encanta el drama.

llegamos hasta la sala y vimos allí a Klaus al lado de la chimenea bebiendo lo que supongo era un whisky, se veía enojado, pensativo.

- que hacen ustedes aquí? - pregunto Klaus en un tono bajo

- ya te lo dijimos Klaus saca a tus híbridos del pueblo o los sacaremos nosotros. - decía Stefan.

- ja, quien te crees tu para amenazarme Stefan.- dijo Klaus con una voz que parecía contenida, genial ahora estaba desesperado quizás ahora si saque a sus malditos híbridos del pueblo, pero al parecer no estaba cabreado con Stefan, él solo desato la ira, quien seria la persona que enojo tanto a Klaus, de verdad parecía sufrir, Klaus se abalanzo sobre Stefan en ese momento, así que Boonie uso su poder de "brujita" e inmovilizo a Klaus, le hizo eso mismo que me hacia a mi cuando no le agradaba (bueno cuando le agradaba menos), Klaus callo al suelo sosteniéndose su cabeza, parecía que le dolía demasiado, y yo sabia cuanto dolía por experiencia, en ese momento sentimos como alguien corria desde el segundo piso de la casa y se acercaba a Klaus, era una chica, solo llebaba una camisa e hombre, nosotros solo veíamos su espalda, vimos que la chica le preguntaba a Klaus que pasaba, pero él no le contestaba nada solo se sostenía la cabeza, de un momento a otro la chica se volteo hacia nosotros y pudimos ver quien era, estaba impresionado en verdad al igual que Stefan y Boonie, era Bella, ella corrió hacia Stefan y lo tomo del cuello y lo pego contra una pared, Boonie la iba a atacar igual que a Klaus pero yo le tome su mano y le dije que no lo hiciera, ella me miro extrañada pero me hizo caso.

- !PARA! - le gritaba bella mientras chocaba la cabeza de Stefan contra la pared.- !DILE A TU BRUJA QUE PARE AHORA STEFAN!.- volvió a chocar su cabeza contra la pared, de inmediato yo corrí hacia donde ella estaba para detenerla no permitiría que Boonie la dañara, pero tampoco que ella dañara a Stefan, ya saben tengo que cuidar a los "niños", cuando llegue donde ella la tome del brazo junto a otro hombre que no se en que momento llego y la separamos de Stefan que aun estaba contra la pared.

- soltadme AHORA. - grito bella y luego Klaus hablo así que todos volteamos a verlo.

- cálmate amor, o harás algo de lo que después te arrepentirás.- le dijo Klaus a bella, ella se soltó y corrió hacia él.

- estas bien?.- le pregunto Bella a Klaus ella se veía preocupada.

- estoy genial Isa. - dijo Klaus, en ese momento, me di cuenta de que era mi hermanita la que acababa de hacer todo esto, así que hable interrumpiendo el momento.

- Tu que haces aquí?- pregunte yo, en verdad estaba enojado

- que haces con él Isabella?.- esta vez fue Stefan quien preguntaba.

- no tengo que darle explicaciones a ninguno de ustedes.- dijo ella mientras volteaba a verlos.

- claro que tienes que explicar Isabella, andas por ahí con un híbrido que quiere matarnos a todos y piensas que no debes explicar?- le pregunte yo en verdad ahora estaba bastante enojado, estaba cabreado.

- si Nick los quiere matar, a de ser por algo no es así?.- dijo Bella mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras que iban al segundo piso.- saben algo.- dijo mientras paraba y volteaba hacia donde estábamos nosotros.- la verdad hace mucho tiempo aprendí que no debes tratar de salvar a personas que no merecen ni quieren ser salvadas.

cuando termino de decir eso comprendí por que lo decía, ella lo decía por nosotros, lo decía por que hace décadas cuando ella nos advirtió de Katerine lo único que ella quería era salvarnos de ella, ella solo quería salvar a sus hermanos de una mala mujer, una perra manipuladora, una Vampiro que solo nos arruino la vida, y nosotros solo la ignoramos, le dimos la espalda, como ella dijo nosotros no queríamos ser salvados, esa frase de ella en verdad me dolió, me dolió demasiado por que iba dirigida directamente hacia nosotros, en ese momento sentí a Stefan romper el silencio.

- que hace ella aquí Klaus?, por que esta ella aquí?, de donde la conoces? - preguntaba el.

- mira Stefan, eso te lo debe explicar Isabella no yo, así que espera hasta que ella quiera hacerlo por que de mi parte no tendrás información.- dijo Klaus.

en el cuarto de arriba no se escuchaba nada y al parecer todos notaron eso por que Klaus y yo, subimos las escaleras a velocidad vampirica, cuando llegamos arriba al cuarto de Klaus, en el que estaba la ropa de bella (cosa que me dio de verdad rabia mi hermanita estaba en el cuarto de este híbrido psicópata, supongo que la camisa que usaba al bajar a la sala era de él y también lo prefería a él) estaba basio y sobre la cama había una hoja, Klaus fue hacia ella y la tomo para ver que decía.

Klaus la leyó en silencio y su cara no demostraba ninguna expresión, cuando termino de leerla la dejo de nuevo sobre la cama y salio del cuarto, yo me acerque a coger la carta de sobre la cama.

la leí rápidamente y se la pase a Stefan y después Stefan se la paso al chico que hasta ahora recordaba que estaba aquí, y ahora que veía mejor este chico era un vampiro, pero no uno normal como nosotros, no el era un frío, un vampiro inferior, un vampiro mestizo por decirlo de alguna forma.

la carta de bella era corta, pero decía lo que debía decir.

"la verdad no quería irme así, pero no lo aguanto mas, cada uno de ustedes quiere algo de mi, pero ninguno se para a pensar en que es lo que yo quiero, es por eso que he decidido tomarme un descanso de todo y de todos, no soy buena para las despedidas, así que nos vemos en un futuro.

Isabella Swan"

no podía creerlo, esa carta me dejo de verdad mal, acabábamos de encontrar a nuestra hermanita y ahora la perdemos, no pudimos arreglar las cosas con ella y ahora ya no estaba, lo único que me daba esperanza era el echo de saber que ella era un vampiro, que eramos inmortales, que no estaba muerta como Stefan y yo creíamos, así que ahora teníamos toda la eternidad para encontrarla, y teníamos a Klaus, por que estoy seguro de que el sabia como encontrar a Isabella, el sabia mas de ella de lo que dejaba ver.

salimos del cuarto de Klaus para buscarlo, pero el ya no estaba en la casa, solo estaba Boonie en la sala esperándonos, cuando le preguntamos por Klaus dijo que el salio poco después de que todos subiéramos, que solo bajo y se fue de la casa sin reparar siquiera que ella seguía allí, nos pregunto que que era lo que había pasado, y nosotros solo le dijimos que hablaríamos en casa, y salimos de casa de Klaus para ir a la mansión Salvatore, teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar, sobre todo Stefan y Yo.

* * *

que les pareció el capitulo?  
Gracias a todas por los review, me encanta que comenten lo que quieran que pase o asi sea un corazon me encanta saber que al menos alguien lo lee.

creen ustedes que bella volverá a Mistyc Fall, o tendrán sus hermanos que salir a buscarla?

**_"CHICAS QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO,Klaus le dice a Bella "Amor" así como en la serie se lo dice a Caroline, no se adelanten a las cosas, esa es la forma en la que Klaus trata a las mujeres, vale?"_**

SI TE TOMASTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO, TOMATE EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN REVIEW, ESO ME AYUDA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO

GRACIAS POR LEER

Este fanfiction fue escrito por catii cullen salvatore.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos di logos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), ser sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un enga o.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

Por razones de tiempo. . .

NO escribo:

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petici n.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

salimos del cuarto de klaus para buscarlo, pero el ya no estaba en la casa, solo estaba boonie en la sala esperandonos, cuando le preguntamos por klaus dijo que el salio poco despues de que todos subieramos, que solo bajo y se fue de la casa sin reparar siquiera que ella seguia alli, nos pregunto que que era lo uqe habia pasado, y nosotros solo le dijomos que hablariamos en casa, y salimos de casa de klas para ir a la mansion salvatore, teniamos muchas cosas de que hablar, sobre todo stefan y yo.

CAPITULO

llegamos a la mansion salvatore, todo el camino de regreso a casa no hablamos nada, en algun momento boonie nos pregunto que nos ocurria pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, todo era un absoluto silencio y eso me daba tiempo de pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podia creer que nuestra hermanita pensara eso de nosotros, lo entendia, en realidad por que la habiamos tratado como una mierda asi que no la juzgaba por que no nos hablara pero cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, todo el peso de los a os cayo sobre mi, esas palabras que dijo antes de subir las escaleras al segundo piso, recorde todo y fue peor que la primera vez, despues de que stefan me obligara a beber sangre, aquel primer dia de vampiro, y me di cuenta que todo lo que hice lo hice por katerine y que habia dejado a mi hermanita de la do por ella, me dolio, me dolio mucho saber uqe pasaria una eternidad sin mi hermanita, la peque a que yo jure proteger y que deje de lado para ir tras katerine, lo unico que me reconpenso en ese momento fue que cuando lograra sacar a katerine de esa tumba almenos estarai con ella para siempre, pero despues de darme cuenta que la perra de katerine solo me habia usado a mi y stefan, el dolor se incremento y apague mi humanidad, me converti en un monstruo y saque mi lado rebelde a flote, pero eso no alibiaba nada, por que aunque lo niegues, despues de un tiempo de "apagar tu humanidad", despues ya no sirve, solo finjes que lo haces, pero en realidad todo sigue ahi, solo esta como en una caja de cristal que en cualquier momento se puede romper, y cuando oi a bella decir esas palabras todo lo que trate de ocultar, esa caja de cristal en la que guarde mis remordimientos y culpa se quebro, ya no habia nada mas que hacer, solo esperar que bella pudiera perdonarnos a stefan y a mi, por que se que el esta igual o peor que yo, el se sostiene con , u as y dientes de su humanidad, y esto solo le recuerda el dolor que sintio hace a os, y lo empuja a querer apagar su humanidad, y volver a ser "el destripador" y aunque suene estupido o tonto, no puedo dejar que el cometa ese error de nuevo, por que si eso sucede, quizas el no pueda volver a ser el stefan de antes, tenia que hablar con el, no podia dejar que el se dejara morir por esta situacion, debia mantenerse fuerte para bella, para cuando ella decidiera perdonarlos (si es que eso sucedia) ellos pudieran estar bien, juntos, de nuevo.

no me habia dado cuenta que ya habiamos llegado, baje del aunto de boonie y me diriji a la casa, sentia a stefan y a boonie detras de mi, y que habia alguien mas en la casa, imaginaba que eran caroline y boonie, entre a casa, y como supuse ahi estaban elena y caroline, esperandonos en la sala, yo pase de largo, necesitaba despejarme, queria un trago, necesitaba un trago.

- que sucedio? - le pregunto elena a stefan, el no respondio, parecia perdido, solo siguio caminanado hacia donde yo estaba, asiq eu servi otro trago y se lo ofreci, el solo lo recivio y asintio con la cabeza como dandome las gracias, oi que elena volvia a preguntar asi qeu ambos volvimos del schock en el que estabamos, y nos fijamos que todas las personas que ahora estaban en la sala y que no habia visto antes nos miraban esperando una respuesta.

- nada digno de contar.- respondi yo tratando de sanjar el tema.

- stefan? - pregunto elena tratando de que el dijera algo mas uqe yo.

- nada que necesiten saber chicos. - dijo stefan y luego se dirijio a mi.- debemos hablar. - yo asenti por que era lo mismo que yo estaba a punto de decirle.

- ballamos al grill. - le dije mientras nos dirigiamos a la puerta, todas las miradas se posaron en nosotrs sin enterder nuestra actitud, pero no debiamos decirles de isabella, o almenos no aun, primero debiamos hablar.

cuando llegamos al grill nos sentamos en una de las mesas pedimos unos tragos y comenzamos a hablar.

- que vamos a hacer?- pregunto stefan

- esperar.- fue mi unica respuesta, stefan me miro como si no creyera loo qeu yo le estaba diciendo. - es lo mejor stefan, no podemos obligarla a hablarnos de nuevo, esta en todo su derecho de odiarnos, solo podemos esperar que decida volver y dejarnos pedirle predon y asi quizas nos perdone, por ahora stefan debemos esperar. - stefan solo asintio, ni yo nmismo podia creer lo qeu acababa de decir, pero estaba demasiado triste para pensar en algo mas.

BELLAPOV

habia uido como una cobarde, pero uqe mas podia hacer estaba asustada, toda mi cabeza daba vueltas no sabia uqe hacer, ya habian pasado varias semanas desde que ui, solo conocia un lugar donde refugiarme, asi qeu ahi estube todo este tiempo, estaba perdida en mi pensamiento cuando oi que alguien se acercaba ahablarme.

- Isabella, ya todo esta listo, Tony te espera abajo para llebarte al aeropuerto. - me decia Beth mi gran amiga la persona que siempre ha estado cuando yo la necesite, siempre, ella es mi puerto seguro.

- ya voy Beth. - le dije yo, ella salio de mi habitacion, la que habia sido mi habitacion las ultimas semanas, llebaba 7 semanas aqui con Beth y Tony, solo aclarando mi mente y ya sabia lo que debia hacer, asi que hoy volveria a Mistyc Fall y hablaria con todos.

Beth y Tony me llebaron al aeropuerto mi vuelo salia hoy a Mistyc Fall estaba nerviosa claro, pero necesitaba hacerlo, esto era lo mejor para mi, lo mejor para todos, no tenia el derecho de usarlos a todos, y aunque mis deciciones puedan afectar a las personas es lo mejor que puedo hacer, y es lo mejor para todos.

ya habia llegado a Mistyc Fall y lo primero que haria seria hablar con los cullen, aunque ellos fueran los que menos merecieran mis explicaciones aun asi se las daria era lo mejor, el problema era que no sabia si ellos seguian aqui o se habian ido asi qeu ipnotice a un chico que me dijo que los cullen vivian en una casa a las afueras de Mistyc Fall, me dirigia a la casa de los cullen y estaba demasiado nerviosa, divise la casa y decidi que era mejor acabar con esto rapido.

toque a la puerta de la casa, al parecer no me esperaban, me habrio alice y de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron parecia uqe se salddrian de sus orbitas.

- hola alice. - ella solo me miraba asiq eu segui hablando. -necesito hablar con edward, y con ustedes. - ella parecio reaccionar y edward aparecio en la puerta, habia oido todo supongo

- bella - me dijo el, demonios ahora que veia lo adorable que era, como me recibia asi despues de casi dos meses sin vernos, me sentia mas culpable aun.

- edward podemos hablar, a solas. - lle dije yo el me hizo espacio para que pasara a su casa, pero yo negue con la cabeza, y se ale el bosque, el asintio, y nos dirigimos al bosque, cuando estabamos bastante lejos para uqe nadie nos oyera comence a hablar

- lamento haberme ido asi, pero necesitaba aclarar mi mente.- comence la conversacion asi, el se quedo callado y me dejo continuar. - Edward en verdad lamento todo lo que hice, no estuvo bien ni fue correcto acostarme contigo antes, y lo lamento de verdad, crei qeu estaba bien y se que no entenderas pero nosostros los vampiros originales como ya sabes tenemos un interruptor que apaga nuestra humanidad, y cuando yo estuve contigo mi humanidad estaba apagada, y se que actue como una perra, pero es que en verdad no sientes nada ni remordimiento ni amor ni odio, nada en absoluto cuando apagas tu humanisas, se uqe eso no es excusa pero creeme que no queria erirte. - yo hablaba y el solo me miraba, no me interrumpia asiq eu yo segui hablando.

- esto solo te lo digo por que quiero que lo sepas, cuando me dejaste en el bosque, sola y me dijiste que no me amabas, en verdad me dolio.  
Flasback

-Edward- susurre sin creer como habia acabado sola en aquel bosque

Se habia ido y yo no hecho nada por detenerlo a pesar de haber podido, pero no queria no despues de que confeso nunca haberme amado y no puedo odiarle tampoco, no lo jusgo, por que yo tampoco lo hice, le quise, claro, le quise demasiado, pero nunca como aquel hombre que estuvo conmigo y me ense o a vivir esta "no-vida"

Fin flasback

- me dolio que me dejaras sola, a mi suerte, en un bosque, que algo ma o pudiera haberme pasado, tu no sabias que yo era un vampiro, y se que estuvo mal no decirte pero era por tu bien, por el bien de tu familia, si mickael se hubiera enterado de donde estaba hubiera matado a todos loo que estubieran con migo o cerca de mi, pero aun asi lo que hiciste estuvo mal, me dolio ser abandonada, y saber uqe apesar de que yo te quice tanto tu no lo hiciste.

edward solo me miraba sin decir una sola palabra y yo solo continuaba hablando si paraba ahora, no hiba a poder terminar.

- Edward, sabes que t y yo no somos almas gemelas. si asi fuera, tu me hubieras convertido, y no me hibieras abandonado, lo mejor para mi era uqe me convirtieras asi estaria a salvo y a tu lado, Lo que sucede es que no podemos hacernos da o a nosotros mismos actuando como si nos amaramos. Podemos divertirnos todo lo que queramos y darnos cari o pero cuando encontremos a nuestra alma gemela, a la persona que de verdad amemos, uno de los dos sufrir porque pensaba que su futuro era estar el uno al otro - el me miro a los ojos y me dijo

- Por lo menos podemos ser amigos? - yo asent

- Que tal el ltimo beso?- pregunto, yo asent y el me beso con pasi n, yo le respond y le di acceso a mi boca. Comenz a pasar sus manos por mi est mago y asi que yo hable

-Tenemos que parar- el me miro y asinti y me dio otro beso pero esta vez fue m s dulce

- volvamos a casa, asi te podras despedir de todos. - dijo el mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigiamos a su casa.

- cuando llegamos ya todos estaban ahi, alice y esme estaban soyozando y carlisle y jasper las trataban de consolar, eso me partio es alma, emmett solo me miraba como si me fuera a morir y no me volveria a ver, aunqeu eso era cierto, quizas no nos volveriamos a ver mas, pero ya no habia nada mas que hacer, no era correcto seguir al lado de edward mientras yo no lo quiciera como el nececitaba qe lo hiciera.

- no quiero dejarte hermanita.- dijo emmett mientras me abrazaba.- promete que nos volveremos a ver. - dijo el, yo solo asenti y asi mismo me fui despidiendo de cada uno de los cullen, cuando llegue a rosalie, solo le dice adios, y con alice fue otra cosa, ella estaba triste lo podia ver en sus ojos pero a la vez estaba feliz cosa que yo no entenfi, ella parecio ver mi incertidumbre asi qeu respondio a mi pregunta mental.

- siempre seremos amigas.- me dijo ella mientras me abrazaba eso solo me rompio el corrazo . - estoy segura de eso. -termino de decir ella yo solo a abrace mas.

- claro qeu si, los quiero mucho a todos. - dije mirandolos a todos incluso a rose, yo estaba llorando asi que me limpie las lagrimas y los mire de nuevo. - ahora debo irme, adios. - y sali de ahi, no podia estar ahi un minuto mas viendo sus caras de tristeza.

no paraba de llorar, desde uqe habia prendido mi humanidad, cuando estuve con beth las emociones pareciaan mas grandes de lo uqe eran todo era mas intenso, ahora era tiempo de encarar a mis fantasmas del pasado, tendria que ir a la mansion salvatore, era hora de hablar con mis hermanos. 


	10. Chapter 10

no paraba de llorar, desde que había prendido mi humanidad, cuando estuve con Beth las emociones parecían mas grandes de lo que eran todo era mas intenso, ahora era tiempo de encarar a mis fantasmas del pasado, tendría que ir a la mansión Salvatore, era hora de hablar con mis hermanos.

**CAPITULO 10**

iba de camino a la mansión Salvatore, pensaba en todo lo que he pasado estos años, todo de lo que culpaba a mis hermanos, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que es realidad eso ya no importaba, ellos eran mis hermanos y eso era primero que todo, así que iría allí y hablaría con ellos, dejaría que dijeran lo que tenían que decir, y luego les diría la decisión que había tomado en casa de Beth.

estaba tan nerviosa, por que en todo este tiempo que tuve para pensar en ningún momento creí que existiera la posibilidad de que ellos no quisieran volver a verme.

estaba demasiado nerviosa, yo había cometido tantos errores como ellos, pero ellos se tenían el uno al otro, era hermanos a pesar de todo lo que pasaron seguían siendo hermanos así que no sabia como responderían cuando me viera.

no podía con los nervios así que decidí que lo mejor era primero ir al grill, tomarme una copa de whisky y quizás ahí hubiera un chico que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerme su vena, eso me calmaría mucho mas.

el grill estaba casi vació a esta hora del día así que no podría beber sangre hoy, me senté en una mesa apartada desde donde podía ver todo el grill, no quería ser interrumpida por adolescentes hormonales que quieran invitarme a salir o algo de eso, ya eso me tenia cansada, aparentar ser un adolescente tanto tiempo me había cansado ahora volvería a ser la chica grande que era, quizás hasta podría ir a la universidad, ya fui una vez y no fue tan malo como para no repetirlo.

desde mi mesa podía ver el grill, pero no todos en el grill podían verme, estaba viendo a todos los adolescentes y mayores que habían aquí, como era que se relacionaban, yo nunca fui buena en eso, estaba recordando mis tiempos de universidad, cuando vi que al grill entro nada mas y nada menos que la zorra pierce, este era mi día de suerte, estaba sola y podría clavarle una estaca a la perra, esa era la única condición que tenia para mis hermanos, el echo de que si veía a Katerine, la mataría, le quería clavar una estaca en ese corazón podrido que tenia, y ver en sus ojos como se le iba la vida, así como ella hizo que la mía se fuera.

me levante de mi mesa aun con mi copa en la mano y me dirigí a donde ella se encontraba, me senté en la silla en frente de la suya, la muy perra había escogido una silla en la mitad del grill, y por eso no podía simplemente matarla tenia que hacerla salir de aquí.

cuando me senté en frente de su silla, ella abrió sus ojos de par en par, al parecer me había reconocido esta vez, y no trato de ocultarlo como la ultima ocasión, le sonreí al ver que ella miraba a su alrededor tratando de buscar a alguien que la ayudaran, pero no había nadie y eso era genial para mi.

- hola Katerine, al fin te encuentro, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, no he tenido la oportunidad de volverte a ver.- como veía que seguía buscando a alguien en el grill le pregunte.- buscas a alguien?.

- oye no se quien seas tu, pero yo no soy Katerine, soy Elena y no tengo nada que ver con ella.- dijo ella, por favor que me creía esta estúpida para decirme eso, seguro que no era Katerine, entonces quien era su gemela?. ja si claro.

- vamos Katerine esto es demasiado bajo hasta para ti, déjalo vamos fuera para hablar mas cómodamente.- le dije yo, mi voz sonaba emocionada, y es que lo estaba de verdad, al fin podría pelear con esta zorra.

- Elena estas bien.- pregunto una voz a mi espalda, al voltear vi que era aquella chica rubia que estaba con ella la ultima vez que la ataque. ella al verme gruño y me mostró sus dientes, así que esta también era vampiro-agresiva, claro igual que Katerine.

- hola rubia.

- mira aléjate de Elena o me encargare de arrancarte el corazón.- dijo ella en tono amenazante pero para mi no era importante, solo quería a Katerine pero si esta rubia quería pelea la tendría.

me pare de mi asiento y tome a katerine por el brazo.

- de acuerdo rubia que te parece si salimos las tres y hablamos, no queremos hacer un escándalo en el grill del pueblo donde todos saben de la existencia de los vampiros o si?.- le dije yo, ella sabia que eso era lo mejor, ni aunque fuera estúpida se arriesgaría a ser descubierta y menos en Mistyc Fall.

- no, sabes pienso que lo mejor sera que nos quedemos aquí. - dijo la rubio, o vaya pero que valiente salio la rubia esta, ni siquiera siendo dos contra una, bueno si ellas no saldrian con migo, y yo no me arriesgaría a ser descubierta atacándola en el grill, lo mejor era irme de aquí, demonios cada vez se complicaba mas esto, cuando podría al fin matar a esta zorra.

- demonios rubia ¿tu piensas?, pero que exquisito. - le dije yo para hacerla enojar, lo sabia era infantil, pero no me culpen aparente ser adolescente demasiado tiempo.

- idiota...- dijo ella y avanzo hacia mi, pero la zorra pierce la detuvo.

- Caroline cálmate, solo quiere provocarte.

- si rubia cálmate - le dije yo mientras volvía a pararme de la silla en la que acababa de sentarme - las dejo chicas, espero volver a verte.- le dije mirando directamente a Katerine.

después de decir eso decidí que lo mejor era enfrentar de una vez a los Salvatore entre mas dilatara esto peor seria, así que me dirigí a la Mansión Salvatore, cuando llegue escuche que había personas dentro de la casa, abrí la puerta y entre, cuando llegue a la sala vi allí a Damon y a Stefan, estaban Stefan parado a un lado de la chimenea y Damon sentado en un sillón, hablaban acerca de algo, cuando sintieron a alguien entrar a la casa ambos se pararon, cuando vieron que era yo quien había entrado, parecía que no podían creerlo, sus caras eran todo un poema.

- hola chicos, creen que podríamos hablar?

ellos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos y luego stefan rompió el silencio

- claro, por supuesto. -dijo el - quieres algo de tomar? - me pregunto el, se veía feliz y eso me hizo sonreír, pero no había oído a Damon decir nada así que lo busque con la mirada y lo vi sentado en un sillón, cuando vio que lo miraba me indico que me sentara en el sillón que quedaba justo en frente suyo.

- siéntate Isabella. -me dijo Damon, aun no le respondía a stefan así que lo hice.

- un wiskey estaria bien stefan.

- seguro .- dijo el mientras se dirigía a servirme mi trago

- bueno ahora si hablemos.

**KLAUS POV**

ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que Isabella se fue, ese día preferí salir de la casa, si me quedaba solo un segundo mas ahí juro que les hubiera arrancado la cabeza a esos tres idiotas, por que gracias a ellos era que isabella se había ido, y al principio no entendía por que me molestaba tanto, isabellla era libre de ir donde ella quisiera, y las ultimas décadas ella a estado alejada de mi lado, a re echo su vida igual que yo, pero luego lo fui viendo mas claro, isabella me importaba, mas que como amiga siempre lo hizo, eso no había cambiado, y ahora que la volví a ver esos sentimientos míos hacia ella solo crecían, ya había decidido que Caroline no me quería, ella amaba a Tyler y eso no cambiaría, igual que no cambiaría el echo de que yo amara a isabella, por que eso hacia la amaba, siempre lo he hecho, ahora lo que debía saber era si ella aun me amaba a mi.

**BELLA POV**

después de hablar con mis hermanos, quedamos en comenzar de nuevo, olvidar el pasado y volver a empezar, como yo acababa de volver a la ciudad me quedaría en la mansión salvatore, al fin y al cabo era mi casa también, yo también era una salvatore, ahora ya no era isabella swan, ahora era "isabella salvatore".

me estaba bañando en el cuarto de damon, por que tenia la mejor ducha de toda la casa, cuando escuche que alguien entraba a la casa, así que cerré la llave de la ducha y preste atención.

- damon tienes que hacer algo conesa psicopata. - decia una voz que se me hacia conocida

- de que hablas caroline . -le dijo mi hermano, y ahí supe por que se me hacia conocida, era la rubia amiga de katerine, que hacia ella aquí.

- hoy trato de atacar a elena de nuevo, si yo no llego no se que hubiera pasado.- le dijo caroline, estaría hablando de mi, y por que de nuevo de decía elena a katerine?

- es verdad eso elena? - volvió a hablar damon, suponía que ambas habían venido a hablar con mi hermano, pero que sinica era, de nuevo lo pondría a escoger? el la escogería de nuevo a ella?

- si yo estaba en el grill y ella llego y me dijo que fuéramos fuera y en eso llego caroline y le dijo que se fuera.- le decía katerine a mi hermano, no lo soporte mas y salí de la ducha, no me vestí solo me enrede en una toalla y salí. mientras bajaba las escaleras escuche que stefan le decía a las chicas que se calmaran que ellos arreglarían todo.

cuando al fin llegue a la sala donde se encontraban ellos me daban la espalda así que las primeras en verme cuando llegue fueron katerine y la rubia.

- que demonios hace ella aquí?- pregunto caroline mirando a stefan. el volteo a mirarme, y cuando trataba de decir algo yo lo interrumpí.

- me estoy quedando aquí. - dije yo con una sonrisa macabra en mi rostro.

- que?, no ella no se esta quedando aquí o si stefan?- le pregunto katerine a stefan, el solo asintió iba a decir algo mas pero de nuevo interrumpí.

- si, bueno ya sabes, no hay muchos hoteles en el pueblo, y la casa salvatore tiene unas excelentes camas y buena compañía.- dije yo tratando de que sonara mas insinuante de lo que era.

- maldita zorra...- dijo la rubia mientras intentaba avanzas hacia mi y era detenida por damon.

- cálmate rubia. - le decía él, que no podía aguantar la risa, él sabia lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba dando celos, no entendía por que pero katerine no me reconocía así que sacaría provecho de eso.

- si rubia, acaso andas con un salvatore, por que pareces celosa?.- le dije yo metiendo el dedo a la herida.

- ja eso no pasara.- dijo ella, algo en su tono me indicaba que ya había pasado.

no pude aguantar la carcajada que me salio y vi que ella enfurecía mas

- a cual de los dos te tiraste.- dije yo viéndola, ella solo se cruzo de brazos.- déjame adivinar, a Damon ¿no es así?, si, tu tienes mas cara de chico malo, y Damon cumple esos aspectos, un sexy chico malo. y no te ofendas stefan tu también eres sexy, solo que creo que a la rubia le va mas la clase de chicos como damon.- damon soltó la carcajada y la rubio trato de golpearlo pero el no lo dejo.

- saben creo que es mejor que me vaya, ustedes están demasiado ocupados, y veo que no me podrán ayudar - dijo katerine mirándome en la ultima parte.- buscare a alguien mas que me ayude.

- espera elena, déjame explicarte, explicarles, antes que nada.- le dijo stefan tomándola de la muñeca, ella paro y espero a ver que era lo que es quería explicarle.

- primero a ti isabella,.- dijo stefan, katerine bufo.- mira isabella ella es elena, mi novia..- dijo stefan

senti la mano de damon sujetandome del brazo y luego escuche que me hablaba

- es humana.- dijo damon yo no le creí y el lo noto.- siente su corazón, oye como late, es humana bella, escucha bien. - y eso hice,me impresione demasiado al descubrir que era cierto, era humana, pero era katerine o al menos igual a ella, como es que era humana.

- como es que...- pregunte pero stefan me interrumpió.

- es su doppelganger.- me respondió el, y ahí todo encajo, por supuesto, entendía por que no me reconoció.

- ya veo, así que no puedo matarla- dije yo pensando en voz alta, pero de inmediato sentí el protestar de damon y stefan diciéndome que no.

- bueno como sea, quiero que sepan que si veo a katerine, a la verdadera katerien, no dudare en enterrarle una daga a esa zorra.- dije yo en voz alta, y solo para molestar un poco mas a elena y a caroline agregue.- ya me quito a mis hombres una vez, no dejare que lo vuelva a hacer, ni a ella ni a nadie.- dije mirando a elena. ella pareció asustarle y de nuevo damon rió y me abrazo.

- esa es mi chica..- dijo damon mientras me abrazaba, vi como elena fruncía el ceño.

- dejen eso, y ven aquí isabella,.- dijo stefan mientras me llamaba a acercarme a el y a elena que aun la tenia tomada del brazo

- elena ella es isabella.- dijo stefan mientras elena solo bufaba, yo solo reí.- es mi hermana menor..- termino stefan, y las caras de elena y de caroline se descompusieron, no sabia si reírme o no, sus caras eran todo un poema, seguro no esperaban una noticia así.

- pero yo crei que tu unico hermano era damon.- dijo caroline que ahora se acercaba un poco

- no isabella es mi hermana menor, la creiamos muerta por eso ustedes no sabian nada de ella.- les dijo stefan

y así paso el resto de la tarde contándole a elena y a caroline todo lo que había pasado, al final elena caroline y yo no nos llevamos tan mal, claro hay que tener en cuenta que yo ya no quería matar a elena y eso era un gran motivo para caernos mejor.

ahora solo quedaba lo mas importante, hablar con klaus. eso seria lo mas importante y lo mas difícil, klaus no es un hombre de sentimientos o palabras, así que no sabría como decirle lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

* * *

como les pareció el capitulo, les gusto?

lamento no haber subido capitulo el lunes pasado, pero la inspiración, parece que quiere vacaciones así que le di unos días libres.

alguna idea que quieran que incluya en el próximo capitulo?

* * *

_**Quiero pedir una disculpa a lis3011 por que en el anterior capitulo le pedí a mi Beta una idea para completar un capitulo, y por desgracia ella no lo escribió, sino que lo robo a lis3011 (por eso desde ahora no tengo Beta) así que quería aclarar eso.**_


End file.
